Time Force: El Acta de Registro
by Joan Carrington
Summary: Año y medio de que las identidades de los chicos se revelaran, los gobiernos de las naciones ya no se sienten seguros que haya personas con superpoderes en el mundo que los esten salvando, asi que crean un acta de registro para que cualquier persona en el mundo con algun superpoder, en especial los chicos que se registen, poniendo a Antonio en contra del acta, y a Sherman a favor.
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA CHICOS Y BIENVENIDO AL PRINCIPIO DE ESTE TERCER FIC, COMO MUCHOS SABRAN, ESTE FIC LO ESTABA ESCRIBIENDO EN WATTPADD, PERO LO PAUSE DEBIDO A QUE ESTABA PUBLICANDO LOS DOS FICS ANTERIORES AQUI, PERO A PARTIR DE AHORA VOLVERE A PUBLICAR EN WATTPADD Y AQUI, ASI QUE VAYAMOS AL CAPITULO DE HOY...**

Era el año 2013, tenia un año que habia pasado un año del accidente donde Zita y su madre murieron, la unica sobreviviente de ese accidente habia sido Zita, pero desgraciadamente habia terminado perdiendo su brazo izquierdo.

Zita habia sido rescatada por Bellweather con ayuda de un grupo de villanos compañeros de Aksel.

En una instalacion en la lejana Siberia, Zita estaba siendo descongelada de su capsula criogenica, cada vez que era descongelada, ella recordaba quien era ella hasta que le borraban la memoria lo cual le causaba mucho dolor, una vez hecho eso una persona se acercaba a ella con un libro rojo y comenzaba a hablar unas palabras.

-Anhelo... Oxidado... Tres... Amanecer... Horno...Cero... Hermandad... Bienvenida... Dos... Automovil... -termino de decir aquel hombre

-Bienvenida de vuelta soldado- respondio aquel hombre dejando su libro rojo a un lado de Zita

-Lista para obedecer- respondio Zita con un semblante serio

-Tenemos una mision para ti- respondio Aquel hombre

Esa misma tarde se estaba llevando a cabo el recital del Lago de los Cisnes (el mismo que vimos en Mi Villano Favorito) Zita QUIEN estaba vestida con un traje negro se habia escondido arriba del escenario donde estaban bailando las niñas, entre ellas la niñas Margo, Edith y Agnes en donde se notaba a leguas que estaban tristes, pues Gru no habia ido a verlas como habia prometido, pues el en esos momentos estaba robando la luna.

Mientras las niñas bailaban, entre el publico estaba Vector quien las veia, el sabia que le habian enviado a cierta chica agente para que lo ayudara a secuestrar a Margo Edith y Agnes.

Una vez que la obra termino las niñas salieron del escenario y fueron tras bambalinas, Margo, Edith y Agnes estaban muy desanimadas y tristes por el hecho de que Gru no habia ido a verlas, pero estando sumidas en sus pensamientos no notaron que Zita estaba detras de ellas, hasta que les disparo a cada una con dardos tranquilizantes y las llevo con Vector para que hiciera su trabajo.

Zita regreso a la lejana Siberia y le notifico su trabajo a su superior junto con una foto de ellas como pureba.

-Bien hecho soldado- respondio el hombre


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA Y BIENVENIDOS AL PRIMER CAPITULO OFICIAL DE ESTE TERCER FIC, EL ANTERIOR NADA MAS FUE EL PROLOGO EN EL CUAL SE EXPLICA COMO ZITA AYUDO A VECTOR A SECUESTRAR A MARGO, EDITH Y AGNES EN LA PRIMERA PELICULA DE MI VILLANO FAVORITO.**

 **A VER COMO REACCIONA SHERMAN ANTE ESO, SI NO PUDE ACTUALIZAR EL FIN DE SEMANA, FUE POR LA ENORME CANTIDAD DE TAREAS Y TRABAJOS QUE IBAN DEJANDO, APARTE, COMO ES FINAL DEL PRIMER CUATRIMESTRE, ME ESTAN EMPEZANDO A DEJAR LOS TRABAJOS FINALES, ASI QUE DUDO MUCHO QUE PUEDA ACTUALIZAR TAN SEGUIDO, PERO EN FIN SIN MAS QUE DECIR VAYAMOS AL CAPITULO DE HOY...**

Habia pasado casi un año desde el nacimiento de la pequeña Alexia, y el equipo habia sufrido muchos cambios.

Sherman al ver lo bien que Antonio habia manejado el equipo en su ausencia decidio dejarlo a el como el lider junto con Margo.

Agnes tambien habia dejado el equipo debido a que desde que se entero que sus padres verdaderos eran agentes de la LAV, ella decidio investigar sobre ellos por su propia cuenta, desde donde eran hasta que parientes le quedaban.

Tambien todos en el equipo al igual que sus padres habian olvidado la visita de Kaitlyn, pues desde que ella se habia ido no tomo mucho para que todos los recuerdos relacionados a esa chica pelirroja ojiazul y lentes circulares quedara en el olvido, lo unico que todos recordaban era la caida de la LAV y el plan de Jack para separar Sherman y Riley.

Los chicos se encontraban en Lagos Nigeria, pues uno de los villanos de la LAV habia huido desde que la LAV colapso y ellos decidieron seguirle el rastro.

-Helena, Andy diganme que ven?- pregunto Antonio a travez de su comunicador

-Unos cuanto oficiales, una pequeña estacion, la calle esta tranquila- respondio Helena quien junto con su medio hermano Andy se estaban haciendo pasar por civiles en un cafe- es un blanco ideal

Antonio por su parte vigilaba desde un apartamento el cual estaba vacio.

-Hay un cajero en la esquina sur, que significa?- pregunto Antonio

-Camaras- respondio Helena

-Las calles son solo de un sentido- respondio Antonio

-Entonces las vias de escape se reducen- respondio Andy

-A el no le preocupa que lo vean, no le preocupa crear conmocion al escapar- respondio Antonio- ven esa camioneta a la mitad de la calle?

-Si la roja? es linda- opino Helena

-Tambien es aprueba de balas, lo que significa seguridad privada, lo que implica mas armas, lo que implica mas lios para alguien mas, talvez nosotros- respondio Margo quien junto con Brigit estaban sentadas un par de mesas mas lejos tambien haciendose pasar por civiles

-Si recuerdan que puedo mover objetos con la mente?- pregunto Helena

-...Y que Brigit y yo podemos congelar lo que sea y a quien sea?- agrego Andy

-Mirar sobre sus hombros tiene que volverse un instinto- opino Brigit volteando a ver a Andy y Helena

-Alguien les ha dicho que son unos paranoicos?- pregunto Kristy quien estaba en el techo de un gran edificio observando las calles

-No realmente, porque? oiste algo?- pregunto Brigit

-Ojos en el blanco, es la mejor pista de Romlow en 6 meses, no quiero dejarlo ir- respondio Antonio

-Ja! si ve que llegamos no habra de que preocuparse, creo que el nos odia- opino Kristy burlonamente

Antonio se volvio a asomar por la ventana y se percato de que un camion de basura estaba obstruyendo el transito.

-Kristy, vez el camion de basura?- pregunto Antonio- analizalo

Kristy de su traje solto un pequeño dron el cual empezo a seguir a dicho camion, Kristy podia ver lo que el dron veia pues tenia una camara integrada, el dron siguio el camion de basura hasta quedar volando debajo de el.

-Lectura de rayos x- pidio Kristy al dron

El dron escaneo el interior del camion.

-El camion esta cargado a su maxima capacidad, el conductor esta armado- respondio Kristy

-Un inmenso ariete- opino Margo

-Que?- preguntaron Andy y Helena

-No atacara a la policia!- exclamo Antonio

Kristy salto del edificio y activo sus alas con las que pudo volar.

El camion siguio avanzando hasta llegar al instituto de enfermedades infecciosas donde derribo las rejas de seguridad.

Una vez derribadas, 2 camiones mas pequeños llegaron, de los cuales varios agentes enmascarados salieron disparando, entre ellos Rumlow.

Los agentes con sus armas lanzaron granadas de gas nocivo para aquella personas que estaban dentro del instituto.

Los agentes y Rumlow entraron al instituto sin problemas debido a sus mascaras, pero unos se quedaron afuera para vigilar, pero en eso Antonio prendido en llamas, Kristy con sus alas, Andy y Brigit con sus rampas de hielo y Helena con su telequinesis llegaron derribando a golpes a los agentes que estaban afuera.

En eso llego el dron de Kristy el cual escaneo el interior del instituto.

-Rumlow esta en el tercer piso!- responio Kristy

-Helena, voy a entrar, tu encargate de sacar el gas- respondio Antonio

Antonio entro volando y gomenzo a golpear a los agentes hasta dejarlos noqueados.

Rumlow por su parte habia entrado a una boveda donde tenian contenida un arma biologica dentro de un frasco.

-Llevenselo!- ordeno Rumlow

Mientras tanto, Helena se encargo de sacar el gas del edificio.

-Agradezco que ese gas no sea volatil, o Antonio ya nos hubiera quemado- opino Helena

-Brigit! ayudame a congelarlo!- exclamo Andy

-Enseguida!- exclamo la castaña

Ambos chicos congelaron el gas que Helena habia sacado del edificio, el cual al momento de congelarse se quebro en un monton de pedazos.

Rumlow junto son sus compañeros agentes salieron del edificio y al ver que el gas fue congelado, supieron de quienes se trataba.

-Esta aqui- respondio Rumlow

Antonio por su parte habia llegado a la boveda que habia sido robada momentos antes.

-Rumlow tiene un arma biologica- respondio Antonio

-Yo me encargo- respondio Margo llegando en su motocicleta

Margo se puso a pelear con los compañeros de Rumlow a quienes vencio facilmente, pero con Rumlow no tuvo la misma suerte y este escapo con algunos de sus compañeros.

-Rumlow huyo en un camion blindado! tiene el arma!- respondio Margo

Los chicos persiguieron a Rumlow y a sus compañeros hata que llegaron a un mercado en donde vieron que se separaron.

-ya vi a cuatro, y se separan- respondio Kristy

-Los de la izquierda son mios- respondio Margo mientras corria encima de los autos

Antonio llego y encontro sus armas y equipo en el suelo.

-Dejaron su equipo, es una trampa, uno de ellos lleva el arma- respondio Antonio

En ese momento recibio un fuerte golpe por la espalda que lo termino tirando al suelo, era Rumlow.

-Ahi estas hombre en llamas infeliz!- exclamo Rumlow caminando hacia a Antonio

-Espere mucho para esto!- volvio a exclamar Rumlow golpeando otravez a Antonio quien cayo sobre una mesa

Margo por su parte iba persiguiendo a los compañeros de Rumlow junto con Kristy, Kristy logro derribar a uno pero al revisarlo no encontro el arma

-El no la tiene- respondio Kristy

Margo logro pelear contra los otros 2, pero uno de ellos quien tenia el arma la amenazo con soltarla si Margo le lanzaba un ataque electrico. por suerte, el dron de Kristy aparecio por detras y le disparo un dardo tranquilizaznte al que tenia el arma la cual se abria roto de no ser porque Margo la atrapo.

-Gracias Kristy- respondio Margo mirando el dron

-No me lo agradezcas a mi- respondio Kristy

-No le agradecere a esa cosa- respondio Margo refiriendose al dron

-Su nombre es Arendellewing- respondio Kristy

-No le agradecere- respondio Margo

-Acaricialo, es bueno- respondio Kristy

Devuelta a la pelea entre Antonio y Rumlow Antonio habia aventado a Rumlow a pocos metros de el.

Antonio se acerco mientras veia como Rumlow se quitaba su mascara.

Antonio lo agarro del traje y vio que Rumlow tenia la cara quemada.

-Luego de lo que paso me veo hermoso no?- pregunto Rumlow con sarcasmo

-Quien es tu comprador?- pregunto Antonio

-Ella te recordo, tu queridisima hermana Zita- respondio Rumlow

-Que dijiste?!- pregunto Antonio furioso al ver que Rumlow habia mencionado a su hermana

-Supo bien quien eras, luego reprogramaron su mente, tambien me pidio que te dijera "dile a Antonio, que cuando hay que irse, hay que irse"- respondio Rumlow- y tu te iras conmigo!

En ese momento, Antonio se percato de que Rumlow tenia atada una bomba y al momento en que exploto, Antonio se retiro, pero vio que Helena estaba tratando de contener la explosion con su telequinesis y al elevar la explosion hacia arriba, esta detono en un edificio.

-Llamen a emegencias!- respondio Antonio al ver la explosion en el edificio

Helena por su parte se habia puesto a llorar, no podia creer lo que acababa de hacer y entre Andy y Brigit trataron de consolarla...


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLA CHICOS, LAMENTO SI NO PUDE ACTUALIZAR AYER, PERO ES QUE ME ENTREGARON MI COMPUTADORA YA REPARADA, Y TUVIMOS QUE VOLVER A INSTALAR TODO.**

 **MAS APARTE ESTOY MUY EMOCIONADO, PUES ESTA MAÑANA SE ESTRENO EL PRIMER TRAILER DE "AVENGERS INFINITY WAR", Y COMO FAN DE MARVEL ME DEJO SIN PALABRAS, A USTEDES QUE LES PARECIO?, TANTA ESPERA VALIO LA PENA Y ES MUY PROBABLE QUE USE CIERTOS ELEMENTOS DE AHI COMO INSPIRACION PARA LA SEXTA HISTORIA, ASI QUE COMENCEMOS...**

Mientras tanto en una universidad, Sherman se encontraba anunciando que Industrias Peabody ahora iba a financiar todos los proyectos de muchos jovenes universitarios del mundo.

-Manos a la obra!- respondio Sherman

Todos los estudiantes presentes al igual que sus padres aplaudieron por la noticia, Sherman como ya se habia adelantado a la universidad por sus perfectas calificaciones logro graduarse antes al igual que Margo y Antonio.

Sherman salio para reuirse con sus padres pero cuando salio del escenario en uno de los pasillos encontro a una mujer parada frente a la puerta del elevador y se detuvo a lado de ella.

-Fue muy noble lo que hizo por esos muchachos- respondio aquella mujer

-Si, se lo merecian- respondio Sherman

La mujer volteo a ver a Sherman y volvio a ver la puerta del elevador.

Sherman penso que la mujer estaba esperando el elevador asi que presiono el boton de la pared que accionaba el elevador.

-No va a subir?- pregunto Sherman

-Estoy justo donde quiero estar- respondio la mujer

Acto seguido la mujer urgo en su bolso y Sherman pensando que algo malo le iba a hacer le detuvo el brazo.

-Que hace señora?- pregunto el pelirrojo deteniendole el brazo a la mujer

La mujer solo lo miro con desprecio.

-Lo siento, es la costumbre de ser famoso, nunca se sabe cuando alguien te puede atacar- opino Sherman

-Pues usted deberia estar avergonzado, trabajo en el departamento de estado, recursos humanos, es aburrido lo se, pero eso me ayudo para criar a mi hijo- respondio la mujer dandole una foto de su hijo- Su nombre era Robin Spencer, y usted lo mato, en Nueva York, durante la batalla contra la LV, ahora quien vengara a mi hijo? ya murio y lo culpo por eso

La mujer con esas ultimas palabras le lanzo un escupitajo a la cara a Sherman haciendolo sentir culpable por los desastres que con su equipo habia ocasionado en la batalla contra la LV.

Sherman veia como la mujer se alejaba mientras se limpiaba la saliva de aquella mujer de la mejilla.

-Sherman! no vienes? tu padre nos espera en el auto- pregunto Jessica llegando con los 6 hermanos caninos

Con la voz de su madre, el pelirojo salio de sus pensamientos.

-Oh, alla voy mamá- respondio Sherman yendo con su madre pelirroja

Un mes despues en la nueva base para el equipo que se habian hecho despues de la caida de la LAV...

-Hay muchos nigerianos molestos entre ellos el rey T'chall y su esposa Ororo- se oia decir en las noticias

-Las personas como la Fuerza del Tiempo nesecitan tener mas control sobre sus acciones, pero aun asi les agradesco por su colaboracion, encontraron a uno de los criminales mas buscados- decia el Rey T´chall en las noticias

-Las autoridades reportan que dos individuos superdotados como Anders y Helena Westerguard, deberian ser supervisados durante sus peleas o alguien podria terminar herido, los eventos de Lagos nigeria del mes pasado lo prueban- se oia decir en las noticias

Andy, Brigit y Helena por su parte veian el noticiero con un mal semblante, pero Helena era la mas molesta.

-Porque siguen viendo esa estupidez? es mentira lo que dicen ahi- respondio Antonio entrando a la habitacion de ambos hermanos apagandoles la television

-vuelvela a encender, nos estan apuntando a nosotros, en especial a mi- respondio Helena

-Y no lo harian, debi ver esa bomba desde antes, pero en cuanto Rumlow menciono a mi hermana, volvi a ser el mismo chico mexicano de 8 años, aun sigo sin superar el dia en que ella se fue del equipo- respondio Antonio

-Oye, no fue tu culpa, ella penso que era lo mejor para el equipo- respondio Andy- yo me seniria igual y la sabionda se fuera

-Pero nop, alguien te tiene que vigilar a ti hermano- opino Helena

-Que crees que hace Brigit?- pregunto Andy

-Tiene razon- opino la chica castaña

-En este trabajo, salvamos a todos los que podamos, a veces no podemos salvar a todos, luego llegara un punto... en que ya no podamos salvar a nadie- suspiro Antonio

En eso entra Kurt atravezando una pared gracias a un nuevo invento que les permitia atravezar superficie solidas.

-Kurt! no nos espantes asi!- le reclamo Helena

-Si, pero la puerta estaba abierta asi que... vine a avisarles que Sherman ya llego- respondio el chico aleman

-Alla vamos- respondio Brigit

-Yo... usare la puerta- respondio Kurt caminando hacia la puerta- a proposito alguien tambien vino con el

-Quien?- pregunto Antonio

-El secretario de estado- respondio Kurt dejando el cuarto


	4. Chapter 4

Mas tarde en la sala de juntas del cuartel de los chicos, estaba el secretario de estado, tambien conocido como el ex general y ahora secretario Tunderbolt ross.

-Uf, hace 5 años, sufri un infarto, y me desmaye justo a la mitad de mi swing, esa resulto ser la mejor ronda de mi vida porque despues de 13 horas de cirujia y triple baipass, aprendi algo importante que 40 años en el ejercito no me habian enseñado... perspectiva, la deuda del mundo, a La Fuerza del Tiempo nunca podra pagarse, ustedes han peleado por nosotros, nos han protegido, y arriesgado sus vidas, pero si bien, un gran numero de personas los considera heroes, hay otros, que los considera vigilantes- explico el secretario Ross

\- Y como nos llamaria usted señor secretario?- pregunto Margo quien cargaba a su pequeña hija Alexia quien estaba dormida en sus brazos.

-Los llamo peligrosos- respondio Ross- como llamarian a un grupo de individuos cuya base esta aqui, que ignoran continuamente las fronteras e imponen su voluntad donde les complace y a quienes con franqueza, no les importa el caos que van dejando a su plazo?

Ross encendio la pantalla mostrando los lugares del planeta donde los chicos habian estado efectuando sus misiones.

-Nueva York- respondio Ross mostrando la batalla contra la LV, junto cuando derribaron el penthouse

-La presa Hoover- volvio a responder Ross mostrando la primera mision de los chicos contra Rhino

-Lagos- termino de decir Ross mostrando la ultima mision de los chicos en Nigeria

-Ok, con eso basta- respondio Antonio

-Los ultimos 6 años han estado operando con un poder ilimitado y sin supervicion, eso es algo que los gobiernos del mundo ya no va a tolerar, pero quiza tengamos una solucion- Ross puso un gran libro sobre la mesa- el acta de registro de superhumanos, aprovados por 107 paises los cuales manifiestan que La Fuerza del Tiempo, dejaran de ser una organizacion privada, y desde ahora, van a operar con la supervicion de un panel de las naciones unidas y solo si ese panel lo considera nesesario

-El equipo se formo para mantenerse al tanto de darle seguridad a los demas- opino Antonio- tambien mencionando que Sherman lo creo para honrar la memoria del Sr Peabody

-Gracias por ese comentario cuñado- opino Sherman quien estaba sentado detras de Antonio

Sherman aveces llamaba a Antonio cuñado, pues desde que nacio la pequeña Alexia, Antonio y Margo se habian comprometido.

-Digame Sr Perez, sabe donde estan su hermana y su cuñada menor ahora?- pregunto Ross refiriendose a Zita y a Agnes- compromiso, seguridad, asi funciona el mundo, crenme, este es el punto medio

-Entonces... hay contingencias- supuso Mason

-La ONU se reunia en Vienna en 3 dias y aplicara los acuerdos, discutanlo- respondio Ross

-Y si tomamos una desicion que no les agrade?- pregunto Margo

-Entonces se retiran- respondio Ross, dejando a los chicos solos.

Mientras tanto, en el estado de Philadelphia, el hombre que habia controlado mentalmente a Zita el dia en que ayudo a Vector a secuestrar a Margo, Edith y Agnes se mantenia escondido en una pequeña casa, en eso se oye un auto chocar contra otro que estaba estacionado.

-Oye lo siento, este era tu auto?- se oia decir a un joven desde afuera

Por su parte, al hombre de adentro le daba por igual, el solo segia dentro se su casa comiendo cereal.

-Puedo llamar a la policia si quieres- volvio a responder el joven desde afuera

-No! patrullas no!- respondio el hombre

-Deacuerdo- respondio el joven desde afuera

Hubo un silencio bastante incomodo, asi que aquel hombre pensando que aquel joven de afuera ya se habia ido se levanto a ver por la ventana que estaba a lado de la puerta de entrada.

Pero estaba equivocado, aquel joven no se habia ido, sino que lo estaba esperando en la puerta, asi que al ver que el hombre lo buscaba por la ventana, el joven entro rompiendo la puerta y noqueo al hombre.

Poco despues el hombre habia despertado, pero estaba de cabeza sobre un lavabo que estaba en el sotano y se estaba llenando de agua, mientras tanto el joven habia sacado de un agujero del piso una caja con las pertenencias de aquel hombre cuando servia para la LV.

-Vaya, no ha cambiado coronel- respondio el joven encontrando lo que buscaba, la libreta con las palabras que controlaban a Zita.

-Quien eres?- pregunto el hombre

-Me llamo Easton- respondio el joven- seguro conocio a mis padres, mi madre fue la primera supervillana del mundo

-Scarlett Overkill? pero eso fue en el 68! era para que fueras mucho mayor!- opino aquel hombre

-Si supiera a que edad ella y mi padre me tuvieron- opino el joven con sarcasmo

El joven era cercano a los 25 años, de cabello negro, ojos azul turqueza, llevaba una camisa blanca con una corbata y chaleco negro y pantalon de mesclilla negro con unas botas.

-Como me encontraste?- pregunto el hombre

-Despues que la caida de la LAV y que la famosa "Fuerza del Tiempo" detuviera a los infiltrados, me dedique a seguirles el rastro, al parecer usted es de los primeros infiltrados y de los primeros en retirarse- respondio el joven

-Que quieres de mi?- pregunto el hombre

-Reporte de mision, 12 de julio, del 2013- respondio el joven

-Eso... jamas... te lo dire- respondio aquel hombre con dificultad

El joven molesto ante esto se acerco al hombre y cerro la llave del agua del lavabo sobre el que esta colgaba.

-Hay cosas que deben ser escondidas, pero nunca duraran asi, algun dia saldran a la luz- respondio el joven maliciosamente volviendo a abrir la llave del lavabo dejando al hombre de cabeza que se ahogara...

Devuelta en la base de los chicos, los chicos estaban discutiendo respecto al acta de registro que les habia anunciado el general Ross...

-El secretario Ross, gano la medalla del congreso, una mas de las que tu tendrias- le dijo Mason a Kristy

-Tu solo llevas un año trabajando para el ejercito- respondio Kristy- Pero supongamos que aceptamos firmar, luego nos empezaran a seguir el rastro como a un monton de criminales

-Quieren firmar 107 paises, son 107 Kristy, pero segun tu aqui no pasa nada- respondio Mason

-Aun quieres servir a 2 partes?-pregunto Kristy molesta

-Yo tengo una ecuacion- respondio Kurt interrumpiendo

-Oh, el nos dira quien tiene la razon- opino Kristy

-Año y medio despues de que nuestras identidades fueran reveladas ante todo el mundo, hubo un grupo de personas alteradas ha crecido exponencialmente, y dunrante ese tiempo, el numero de amenazas de destruccion tambien ha crecido de la misma manera que estos- explico Kurt

-Insinuas que es nuestra culpa?- pregunto Antonio quien habia estado leyendo el acta

-Opino que talvez haya una causa, nuestra fuerza crea el afan de retarnos y ese reto lleva al conflicto, y el conflicto produce catastrofes- explico Kurt- ser vigilados, quizas sea una idea que todos querramos tomar en cuenta

-Sherman?- pregunto Margo a su hermano quien estaba reflexionando en uno de los sofas- no es normal que no nos honres con tu distintiva forma de expresar

-Ya decidio como va a votar- opino Antonio

-Me conoces muy bien cuñado- opino Sherman levantandose del sofa donde estaba- en realidad tengo una haqueka electromagnetica, eso es lo que tengo, simple dolor

-Haz estado un poco estresado ultimamente- opino Brigit

-Ni me lo digas Brigit- respondio Sherman desde la cocina- uf quien puso restos de chocolate y cafe en el triturador? que es esto? un hotel para pandilleros?

Sherman dejo su celuar sobre la mesa de la cocina el cual proyecto la foto de un joven.

-Por cierto este es Robin Spencer, yo no lo conocia pero recien descubri, que el chico presencio nuestra batalla contra la LAV, desgraciadamente no pudo contarles a sus amigos, el chico murio durante la pelea, y a nosotros nos importo? claro que no! nuestro trabajo no solo ha sido defender a la gente de los malos sino tambien protegerla.

Sherman le dio un sorbo a su cafe y siguio hablando.

-No nesecito tiempo para decidir, nesecitamos que nos controlen, sin importar que haga falta me uno, si no aceptamos limitaciones seremos iguales que los malos.

-Sherman, si muere alguien a tu cargo no te rindes jamas, no te rendiste cuando buscate a tus padres o cuando asesinaron al Sr Peabody y la Srta Angostina, que crees que dirian ellos si estuvieran aqui?- pregunto Antonio

-Me dirian que hiciera lo correcto, y ahora hago lo correcto bajo mi propio criterio, Antonio desde siempre han ocurrido catastrofes a lo largo del mundo, incluso mas de las que Ross nos hablo, el atentado a las torres gemelas en 2001, el atentado en la carrera de Boston en 2013.

-Sherman, por una razon no interferimos ahi, muchos aqui ni existiamos o ni el equipo habiamos formado, ni con el vueltatras podiamos, de donde yo vengo han habido una gran cantidad de problemas politicos y de libertad y este documento solo transfiere culpa- respondio Antonio

-Oye espera, eso es peligrosamente arrogante, hablamos de las naciones unidas- respondio Mason

-Pero tienen motivaciones personales que en ocasiones se alteran- opino Antonio

-Y eso es bueno, eso me trajo aqui cuando entendi que pasa si la continuidad del tiempo y el espacio se alteran- respondio Sherman

-Sherman, tu fuiste quien decidio hacer este equipo, no puedes tomar desiciones por los demas, firmar esto es conceder nuestro derecho a elegir, y si nos envian a algun lugar donde no querramos ir? o si tenemos que ir a algun lugar y ellos no nos dejan? talvez no seamos perfectos, pero estamos mas seguros entre nosotros- opino Antonio

Todas esas palabras ponian a los chicos a reflexionar.

-Yo no voy a dejar que otras personas me controlen- opino Edith

-Si decimos que no ahora, nos obligaran a hacerlo despues, eso es un hecho y se pondra feo- opino Sherman

-Dices que vendran por nosotros?- pregunto Helena refiriendose a ella y a Andy

-No dejare que lo hagan- respondio Andy

-Talvez Sherman tenga razon, si aun tenemos la mano en el volante aun podemos girar, admito que hemos cometido errores pero eso nos hace humanos, aprendemos de ellos para corregirlos y asi saber que no hacer la proxima vez- opino Margo

-Ni yo lo hubiera dicho mejor- opino Ellinor

-Espera, escuche mal? o estas deacuerdo conmigo?- pregunto Sherman a Margo

-Ah enserio quiero retractarme- opino Margo

-No, nada de retractarse, gracias- respondio Sherman

En eso le llega un mensaje a Antonio el cual al revisar queda mudo.

El mensaje decia...

"Fallecio, mientras dormia"

-Me tengo que ir- respondio Antonio dejando la sala

Antonio se detiene en la escalera y en eso ve a Margo llegar quien le pregunta que le pasaba y Antonio como respuesta solo abraza a Margo mientras empieza a soltar unas lagrimas...


	5. Chapter 5

Al dia siguiente en Mexico se estaba llevando a cabo un funeral, pues el padre de Antonio y Zita "El Macho" habia muerto, despues de la caida de la LAV, "El Macho" habia huido a mexico pero por una enfermedad que tenia (por la edad) perdio la batalla.

Toda la familia de Antonio estaba presente, tios, tias, primos, etc.

Antonio junto con algunos primos suyos cargaban el fetro donde estaba el padre de Antonio, una vez que lo dejaron al frente, Antonio tomo asiento y en eso una chica subio al escenario a dar unas palabras, era Margo quien tambien cargaba a su pequeña hija Alexia.

-Puede que Eduardo Perez "El Macho" no fue la persona mas correcta, pero... fue gracias a el que tuve una familia completa al principio, gracias a el mis padres adoptivos se enamoraron, y tambien conoceria al chico se convertiria en mi esposo, y en el padre de nuestra hija- respondio Margo

Esas palabras conmovieron a Antonio al saber que Margo y su pequeña hija Alexia, lo apoyarian en lo que sea.

-Aunque, me gustaria expresarlo de otra manera...

Y con esas ultimas palabras, Margo empezo a cantar una cancion de despedida para "El Macho"...

 _-No es hora de hacer un cambio_

 _-Solo relájate, tómalo con calma_

 _Todavía eres joven, es tu culpaHay tanto que tienes que saber_ _Encuentra a una chica, siéntateSi quieres puedes casarteMírame, soy viejo, pero estoy feliz_

 _-Yo era una vez como eres ahora, y sé que no es fácil_

 _-Para estar tranquilo cuando hayas encontrado algoPero tómate tu tiempo, piensa muchoPiensa en todo lo que tienesPorque todavía estarás aquí mañanaPero tus sueños no pueden_

 _-¿Cómo puedo tratar de explicar_

 _Porque cuando lo hago se vuelve a alejarSiempre ha sido lo mismo, la misma vieja historiaDesde el momento en que pude hablar me ordenaron escucharAhora hay un camino y sé que tengo que irme_ _Sé que tengo que irNo es hora de hacer un cambioSolo siéntate, tómalo despacioTodavía eres joven, es tu culpaHay tanto que tienes que pasar_

 _-Encuentra a una chica, siéntate_

 _Si quieres puedes casarteMírame, soy viejo, pero estoy felizTodas las veces que lloréGuardando todas las cosas que sabía dentroEs difícil, pero es más difícil ignorarloSi estuvieran en lo cierto, estaría de acuerdoPero son ellos ellos no me conocenAhora hay un camino y sé que tengo que irmeSé que tengo que ir_

Margo termino la cancion, y todos ahi presentes le aplaudieron, incluso Antonio ya que esa cancion tambien se la cantaba su madre a el y a Zita cuando eran pequeños.

Una vez que el funeral termino y todos se fueron, Antonio seguia en la iglesia, en eso, Margo llega cargando a la pequeña Alexia.

-Cuando perdi a mi mamá y a mi hermana, tuve que mantener un semblante diferente, que empezo a cambiar el dia que tu y yo nos conocimos, cuando encontre a Zita en esa capsula criogenica hace unos años, tuve suerte en esos momentos- respondio Antonio

-Y ella tambien tuvo la suerte de que la encontraras- respondio Margo

-No te dije esto antes, pero hace 2 años cuando nos quedamos en casa de una de las amigas de Penny, me desperte a la mitad de la noche y cuando baje a la cocina me tope con mi padre ahi, queria que me le uniera y que lo ayudara a buscar a Zita, tuvimos una pelea y el huyo- explico Antonio

-No te preocupes, hiciste bien en no unirte a el- respondio Margo esbozando una sonrisa

-Entonces... quienes firmaron?- pregunto Antonio

-Sherman... Brigit... Kurt... Mason... Ellinor... y yo- respondio Margo

-Y Agnes y Edith?- pregunto Antonio

-De Agnes no se sabe donde esta, y Edith no lo va a hacer- respondio Margo

-Andy y Helena?

-Aun no saben, Kristy tampoco- respondio Margo- Me tengo que ir a Vienna para la firma de los acuerdos, pero primero dejare a Alexia con mis padres

-Antonio no porque sea el camino menos conveniente significa que sea el equivocado, seguir juntos es mas importante que las circunstancias- volvio a decir Margo

-Y que sacrificariamos?- pregunto Antonio- Perdoname Margo, pero yo no voy a firmar esa acta

-Lo se- respondio Margo- pero vine aqui para que no estuvieras que enfrentar la muerte de tu padre solo

-Gracias- respondio Antonio

-Papi?- pregunto la pequeña Alexia entre balbuceos ya que recien empezaba a hablar

-Ven pequeña- respondio Antonio cargando a su pequeña hija

 **PUEDE QUE MUCHOS NO SE ESPERABAN LA MUERTE DEL PADRE DE ANTONIO Y ZITA, PERO SENTIA QUE ERA NESESARIA PARA FORJAR DE MEJOR MANERA LA PERSONALIDAD DE ANTONIO COMO PADRE PARA NO COMETER LOS MISMOS ERRORES CON SU PEQUEÑA HIJA ALEXIA.**

 **PORCIERTO, DUDO MUCHO PODER ACTUALIZAR MAÑANA, PUES ES EL CUMPLEAÑOS NUMERO 41 DE MI MAMÁ ASI QUE O PUEDO ANDAR TODO EL DIA EN LA CALLE CELEBRANDOLA O TALVEZ QUIERA PASAR MAS TIEMPO CON ELLA POR SU CUMPLEAÑOS.**

 **EN FIN POR EL MOMENTO ESO ES TODO, NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO...**


	6. Chapter 6

**AMIGOS, HE REGRESADO Y CREO QUE LES DEBO UNA EXPLICACION, COMO RECORDARAN EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR AVISE QUE NO PODRIA ACTUALIZAR EL SABADO POR EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE MI MAMÁ PERO TAMBIEN TENIA UNAS TAREAS QUE ENTREGAR Y NI ENCENDER MI COMPUTADORA PUDE, PERO AHORA HE REGRESADO CON MAS CAPITULOS...**

Al dia siguiente en Viena, Austria, la firma del Acta de Registro por 107 países está llevándose a cabo, representantes de varios paises se habia reunido, al igual que reporteros, noticieros, etc, e incluso iba a haber una conferencia de prensa por el rey T'chall y su esposa Ororo.

Por su parte, su hijo el joven principe Azarim, se encontraba contemplando como se estaba llevando a cabo las preparaciones para la conferencia de prensa.

Azarim era un joven de 23 años, piel oscura (descendencia africana obviamente), cabello negro corto y llevaba un traje negro.

-Principe Azarim?- pregunto cierta joven castaña y con lentes, era Margo

-Srta Peabody?- respondio Azarim acercandose a hablar con Margo

-Solo, digame Margo- respondio Margo

-Supongo que a los 2 no estamos acostumbrados a los reflectores- respondio Azarim

-Bueno... en ocasiones no son muy alagadores- respondio Margo

-Pues al parecer no te han afectado tanto hasta ahora- respondio Azarim- considerando lo que paso hace año y medio, no pense verte en una posicion como esta, y es por eso que me alegra que estes aqui

-Bueno... tengo que reconocer que esto seria lo correcto, aunque no seria algo que yo haría- opino Margo- tu no apruebas todo esto?

-El acta, si, la politica... no tanto, 2 personas en un cuarto resuelven mas cosas que 100 personas- respondio Azarim

-A no ser que quieras mover un piano- respondio el Rey T,chall llegando con su esposa Ororo

-Vader, Moeder- saludo Azarim a sus padres en su idioma natal

-Seun- respondieron T'chall y Ororo a su hijo

-Srta Peabody!- la saludo el rey T'chall

-Solo... digame Margo, si no es mucha molestia- respondio Margo con una sonrisa- permitame disculparme por lo que paso en Nigeria

-Gracias, y gracias por haber accedido a todo esto- respondio el rey T'chall

-Mi hermano me convencio, lo hago por el, no por mi- respondio Margo

-Lamento oir que su esposo Antonio no se vaya a presentar aqui- respondio el rey T'chall

-Si, yo tambien- respondio Margo

En eso se oye una voz en toda la sala.

-Todos tomen sus asientos por favor, la asamblea ya va a entrar en sesion

-Un gran placer conocerte Margo, respondio Azarim

Margo se alejo y tomo su lugar para la asamblea dejado a los reyes T'chall y Ororo solos con su hijo Azarim.

-Ek is bly om te hoor dat jy in hierdie soort ding kom, seun- respondio el rey T'chall a su hijo en su idioma (Traduccion: Me alegra saber que te esten ineresando este tipo de cosas hijo)

-Ek doen dit vir jou- sonrio Azarim (Traduccion: Lo hago por ustedes)

Momentos despues el Rey T'chall daba la conferencia...

-Cuando la Liga Anti Villanos fue infitrada y revelo las identidades de "La Fuerza del Tiempo", nosotros nos vimos obligados a cuestionar nuestro legado, esos hombres y mujeres asesinados en Nigeria y Nueva York, son parte de buena voluntad de sus paises, que han existido en generaciones, no dejaremos que este infortuneo nos obligue a flaquear, pelearemos para el mundo en el que estamos unidos, mi esposa Ororo y yo, agradecemos a "La Fuerza del Tiempo" por apoyar esta iniciativa- decia el rey T'chall

Azarim por su parte vio por la ventana una camioneta afuera con un aspecto sospechoso, la cual estaba siendo inspeccionada por unos policias, los cuales al ver lo que habia dentro de la camioneta se alejaron corriendo.

-Todo el mundo al suelo!- grito Azarim corriendo a apartar a sus padres

Y de un momento a otro, una bomba la cual estaba oculta en la camioneta se activa, e inmediatamente el edificio explota en pedazos y cenizas.

Azarim empezo a buscar entre los escombros, hasta que encontro los cadaveres de sus padres ahi, entre los escombros.

Los reyes T'chall y Ororo habian muerto a causa de la explosion, su hijo llora su perdida abrazándolos.


	7. Chapter 7

AMIGOS HE REGRESADO Y CREO QUE LES DEBO UNA EXPLICACION, LO QUE SUCEDE ES QUE EN ESTAS SEMANAS POR LA UNIVERSIDAD SE ME HACIA IMPOSIBLE ACTUALIZAR, AFORTUNADAMENTE YA CASI ACABA EL PRIMER CUATRIMESTRE, PERO CON ESTO DE LOS TRABAJOS FINALES QUE ME ESTUVIERON DEJANDO HICIERON QUE TARDARA EN ACTUALIZAR, MAS APARTE A PRINCIPIOS DE DICIEMBRE FUE EL CUMPLEAÑOS 41 DE MI MAMÁ, PERO AFORTUNADAMENTE, YA ESTOY DE REGRESO ASI QUE VAYAMOS CON EL CAPITULO DE HOY...

Mientras tanto, Antonio seguia en Mexico, pues habia querido pasar un tiempo con ellos debido a la muerte de su padre.

-Antonio!, ven a ver esto!- exclamo Ellinor llegando junto con Kristy

Antonio junto con las hermanas Biorjman fueron a la sala y encendieron el televisor en donde anunciaban el atentado en las naciones Unidas.

-Un ataque terrorista ocurrio en las naciones unidas hace apenas unos minutos, cobrando las vidas de muchos, entre ellas las de los reyes T'chall y Ororo, la principal sospechosa ya fue identificada, tratandose de Zita Perez, agente profuga de la LAV, aun no se sabe su ubicacion, no se sabe nada hasta el momento- respondio la reportera

-Iras a buscarla, verdad?- pregunto Elllinor a Antonio

-Tengo que, pero antes, debo hablar con alguien mas antes- respondio Antonio prendiendose en llamas y saliendo volando.

Kristy miro a Ellinor quien dedujo que queria.

-No es nesesario que lo digas hermana, vamos- respondio la rubia

Kristy activo sus alas mecanicas y cargando a Ellinor, salieron volando siguiendo a Antonio

-Antonio esperanos!- exclamaron ambas hermanas Biorjman

Devuelta en Vienna, habian sacado a los sobrevivientes de la explosion y estaban siendo atendidos.

Margo se habia sentado a una distancia prudente a hablar con el joven principe Azarim...

-De verdad lo siento- respondio Margo

Azarim solo la miro un segundo y luego siguio mirando hacia el frente

-La muerte en mi cultura no es el fin, en mas bien un punto de impulso, te guian hacia el campo verde donde al fin podras correr libremente, talvez otras personas no crean en eso, pero en mi cultura se aplica en todas las personas buenas de este mundo- respondio Azarim

Margo simplemente quedo pensando que ahi tavez estarian su madre biologica Sara junto al Sr Peabody y la Srta Angostina.

-Eso se oye muy pacifico- respondio Margo

-Mis padres asi lo creian- Azarim se puso su anillo y se levanto- pero yo no soy mis padres

-Azarim, la unidad especial decidira quien capture a Zita- respondio Margo

-No te molestes Margo, yo matare a Zita Perez con mis propias manos- respondio Azarim con voz fría alejandose

-Ay no puede ser- respondio Margo cuando Azarim ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos para no oirla

En eso el celular de Margo suena, era Antonio quien la estaba llamando...

-Estas bien querida?- pregunto Antonio con gafas oscuras y su tipica ropa de civil

-Si, gracias por preguntar Antonio, creo que tuve suerte- respondio Margo- Oye, se lo mucho que Zita significa para ti Antonio, asi que te pido porfavor que no vengas, solo emperoraras las cosas

-Trataran de arrestarme?- pregunto Antonio

-No, es solo que... alguen mas lo hara si intentas interferir, sabes como son las reglas ahora- respondio Margo

-Si ya llego tan lejos entonces yo debo ser quien la capture- respondio Antonio

-Porque?- pregunto Margo

-Porque es menos probable que yo muera en el intento, y es mi hermana- respondio Antonio

-Que no escuchaste nada de lo que te dije? piensa en nuestra hija Antonio- respondio Margo

-Lo siento, me tengo que ir- colgo Antonio

-Ay me lleva!- susurro Margo

Antonio por su parte fue y se reunio con Ellinor y Kristy (quienes tambien traian ropas de civiles) en una cafeteria.

-Te dijo que te alejaras?- pregunto Kristy quien traia una gorra, lentes oscuros, su tipica ropa de civil y una taza de chocolate caliente- yo tambien me alejaría

-Zita haria lo mismo por mi- respondio Antonio

-Si, si estuvieran en Mexico, yo solo me aseguro de considerar nuestras opciones, las personas que te disparan suelen dispararnos a lo demas del equipo tambien- respondio Kristy

En ese momento llega Ellinor.

-Nos estan llegando avisos desde que el video se hizo publico, mis superiores quieren un reporte de lo sucedido, pero puedo darte esto- respondio Ellinor entregandole una carpeta con papeles a Antonio

-Gracias Elli, eres de gran ayuda- respondio Antonio

-Y debes apresurate, o mataran a tu hermana- respondio Ellinor

Mientras tanto en Brazil, Zita quien estaba vestida con ropa tipica de alla, estaba en un mercado comprando algunas cosas...

-Eu vou tomar essas maçãs e essas ameixas, obrigado (Traduccion: Solo me voy a llevar estas manzanas y estas ciruelas, gracias)- respondio Zita al vendedor

Zita se fue del mercado con el objetivo de volver a donde estaba viviendo temporalmente, pero en eso antes de poder cruzar la calle, un vendedor de un puesto de periodicos y revistas le reconocio la cara a Zita y se alejo corriendo.

A Zita le habia extrañado eso asi que se acerco a aquel puesto de periodicos y vio que en el periodico decia sobre el atentado en las naciones unidas donde la inculpaban a ella.

Mientras tanto, en el apartamento de Zita, Antonio habia llegado y se puso a inspeccionar.

En eso encontro arriba del refrigerador una pequeña libreta que contenia fotos de el con sus padres y hermana, y otras de el con Zita.

-Atencion Antonio, fuerzas especiales brazileñas, se aproximan desde el este- respondio Kristy por el comunicador

-Entendido Kristy- respondio Antonio

En eso el pelinegro volteo y vio que su hermana estaba detras de el viendolo

-Zita!- exclamo el

-Antonio!- exclamo ella

Ambos hermanos se abrazaron despues de tanto tiempo de no verse.

-Antonio, supe de la muerte de papá, lamento no haber podido ir a su funeral- respondio Zita

-Oye, se que estas nerviosa, pero no dejare que te pase nada- respondio Antonio

-Han fijado el perimetro- se oyo decir a Kristy por el comunicador

-Yo no estuve en Vienna, yo no lo hice, yo no cause el atentado en las naciones unidas- respondio Zita

-Pues las personas que creen que si vienen hacia aca, y no planean llevarte con vida- respondio Antonio

-Estan entrando en el edificio, estoy vulnerable!- respondio Kristy por el comunicador

-Esto no tiene que terminar en pelea Zita- respondio Antonio

-Siempre terminara en pelea- respondio Zita

-Ya no queda tiempo!- exclamo Kristy por el comunicador

En eso oyen el sonido de los soldados intentando romper la puerta lo cual espanta a ambos hermanos.

Zita con su brazo metalico rompe una tabla del piso de donde saca una mochila con las cosas que nesecitaba cada vez que huia de alguien.

En eso los soldados logran romper la puerta y entran al apartamento.

-Vete Zita! yo me encargo de ellos!- respondio Antonio

Zita huyo corriendo saltando por una ventana aterrizando en el techo del edificio de a lado y al intentar correr fue interceptada por un muchacho con un traje tactico completamente negro con 2 katanas en la espalda.

-Oh genial- gruño Zita con desagrado.

Zita y aquel chico empezaron a pelear, ella esquivando con su brazo metalico los ataques de las katanas de aquel chico.

Antonio por su parte vio como su hermana y aquel chico peleaban y se preparo para saltar.

-Kristy, nescecitare tu ayuda- respondio Antonio

-De donde rayos salio ese?- pregunto la pelirroja

-Lo voy a averiguar- respondio Antonio

Antonio salto del edificio prendido en llamas y aterrizo en el otro edificio donde Zita y aquel chico estaban peleando.

En eso un helicoptero del ejercito llego y les empezo a disparar a Antonio, Zita y aquel chico.

-Kristy, nesecito tu ayuda- respondio Antonio

-Yo me encargo!- respondio Kristy golpeando la cola del helicoptero haciendo que se desviara.

Zita aprovecho esa distraccion y salto del edificio echandose a correr, pero vuelve a ser perseguida por aquel chico y Antonio detras de ese.

Los tres seguian corriendo hasta que llegaron a un tunel, Zita corriendo lo mas rapido que podia y saltando sobre los autos, logro arrebatarle la motocicleta a alguien que pasaba por ahi.

Pero para su mala suerte aquel chico le dio alcance e intento tirarla de la moto pero Zita se defendio y siguio avanzando en la moto, pero esa suerte no duro mucho y aquel chico la alcanzo y logro tirarla de la moto, pero Antonio llego volando en llamas y derribo a aquel chico, Kristy fue la ultima en llegar.

En eso, varios coches de policia con soldados llegaron y les apuntaron.

Tambien habia llegado Mason con su armadura de combate.

-Rindanse! Ahora!- respondio Mason de forma amenazante.

Antonio, Zita y Kristy no tuvieron mas opcion asi que levantaron las manos en pose de rendicion.

-Felicidades Antonio, eres un criminal- respondio Mason

Por su parte aquel chico no levanto las manos, simplemente se quito su mascara para dejar que vieran quien era, se trataba del joven Principe Azarim.

-Alteza?- respondio Mason


	8. Chapter 8

**AMIGOS, HE REGRESADO Y CREO QUE LES DEBO UNA EXPLICACION, AFORTUNADAMENTE YA SALI DE VACACIONES, PERO POR FALTA DE INSPIRACION NO HABIA PODIDO ACTUALIZAR, PERO AHORA HE REGRESADO CON MAS CAPITULOS, AUNQUE NO PROMETO ACABAR ESTO ANTES DE QUE ACABE EL AÑO, ASI QUE COMENCEMOS...**

Mientras tanto en la base de los chicos, Kurt se encontraba cocinando...

-Entonces se hecha una pizca de esto y luego...- decia el chico aleman mientras leia un libro de cocina

-Hola Kurt, que haces?- pregunto Andy llegando

-Cocinando, ven Andy, te nesecito, ayudame a revolver esta hoya- respondio Kurt dandole al platinado una cuchara de madera para revolver

-Tranquilo, tengo que rellenar las calabazas con pimiento frito y polenta, freir los medallones con...- en eso Kurt reacciono sobre algo- El Angelote!

El chico aleman empezo a buscar en los cajones, pero no encontraba lo que nesecitaba.

-Donde estan los guantes?-preguntaba Kurt

-Quieres que busque?- pregunto Andy

-No! tu sigue revolviendo!- exclamo Kurt mientras seguia buscando- no hay papeles, no hay toallas, nesecito algo!

-Traere una toalla del baño- respondio Andy disponiendose a ir a buscar

-No! no hay tiempo, tiene que salir exactamente a las 4: 38, no un minuto antes no un minuto despues- respondio Kurt

-Y que vas a hacer?- pregunto Andy

-Solo puedo hacer una cosa

El chico aleman camino y fue a abrir el horno.

-Kurt no!- exclamo Andy

-Claro que si

Kurt agarro el molde que estaba cubierto con papel aluminio, pero como estaba demasiado caliente lo hizo emitir un alarido de dolor

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- gritaba Kurt de dolor-

Todo ese alboroto llamo la atencion de Helena quien llego y vio lo que estaba pasando

-Kurt!- exclamo la peliroja Westerguard

-Nesecito esapcio!- gritaba Kurt aun con el molde caliente cubierto de aluminio en las manos

-Donde?!- preguntaron Andy y Helena

-Quiten los guantes!- exclamo Kurt al ver que los guantes que estaba buscando ocupaban espacio en la mesa

Ambos hermanos quitaron los guantes y Kurt pudo poner el Angelote sobre la mesa.

Andy vio lo quemadas que estaban las manos de Kurt asi que les hecho hielo para que se desinflamaran.

Helena llevo a Kurt a los sillones para que pudiera sentarse.

Por el dolor que este sentia, empezo a soltar lagrimas dejandolas caer en sus manos para que pudiera curarse.

 _"Flor que da fulgor, con tu brillo fiel"_

 _"Vuelve el tiempo atras, volviendo a lo que fue"_

 _"Quita enfermedad, y el destino cruel"_

 _"Trae lo que perdi, volviendo a lo que fue"_

 _"A lo que fue"_

Kurt con sus poderes curativos logro curarse y con ayuda de Andy y Helena siguio cocinando.

Andy, Helena y Kurt terminaron de cocinar y se dispusieron a comer...

-Saben algo? no les desagradan a nadie- respondio Kurt

-Ah no? porque muchos en Nigeria y otras partes reaccionan diferente- opino Helena

-Lo digo en serio, ustedes tienen poderes al igual que los demas miembros del equipo asi que es casi imposible que los demas les teman- explico Kurt

-Lo sabemos, hace varios años papá nos advirtio que tuvieramos cuidado con nuestros poderes, algunos podrian quedar maravillados con ellos, pero tambien habrian otros que les temerian- explico Andy

-La gente le teme a lo que no comprende, en mi caso, los pocos que alla en alemania sabian de mis poderes curativos y los de mi mamá, nos veian a ella y a mi como una bendicion, nuestros poderes no podian dañar a nadie, al contrario, la curaba- explico Kurt

-Estas diciendo que tenemos los poderes equivocados?- pregunto Helena

-No, no es eso, al contrario, esos poderes con lo que nacieron es lo que los hace unicos, solo deben usarlos para el bien y no para el mal- respondio Kurt

-Es exactamente lo mismo que Liv nos dijo a la Sabionda y a mi cuando eramos pequeños- respondio Andy

Los tres terminaron de comer...

-Ire a comprarle unas cosas a Franz, vienes sabionda?- pregunta platinado Westerguard a su hermana

-Claro!- respondio Helena

En eso Kurt se interpone en su camino.

-Yo que ustedes no iria, Sherman ordeno que se quedaran para evitar otro incidente publico hasta que el acta tuviera fundamentos mas solidos- respondio Kurt

-Y tu que es lo que quieres Kurt?- pregunta Helena

-Tampoco estoy de acuerdo, pero Sherman me obligo a estar deacuerdo a el acta- responde Kurt

Mientras tanto en Berlin, Antonio, Zita y Kristy eran escoltados por la policia entre ellos el principe Azarim hacia una base donde varios ejecutivos del ejercito entre ellos Sherman, Margo , Brigit y Ellinor los estaban esperando.

-Oye me prestas tu traje?- pregunto Kristy a Azarim

-Kristy- intento detenerla Antonio

-Que? el aparecio con un traje blindado y con armamento y no le dices nada?- pregunto Kristy

-Tu traje, de donde lo sacaste?- pregunto Antonio a Azarim

-En mi cultura cada rey usa un traje especial, lo llamamos la pantera, ha sido el protector en mi cultura por generaciones, pasa de guerrero a guerrero, de rey a rey, y ahora que tu hermana mato a mis padres, ahora cargo el manto del Rey, asi que respondeme esto, cuanto tiempo crees que mantendrás a tu hermanita a salvo de mi?- pregunto Azarim

Antonio simplemente no dijo nada y permanecio callado hasta que llegaron a la base donde los esperaban, mientras que a Zita la traian aprisionada en un contenedor de vidrio blindado.

Todos bajaron del vehiculo.

-Vaya, hasta que al fin llegan!- respondio el general Ross mientras que a lado de el estaba Ellinor

-Que le pasara a mi hermana?- pregunto Antonio

-Lo mismo que te podria pasar a ti, evaluacion psicologica y si no se comportan bien seran ejecutados- respondio Ross- quiero que sus armas sean retenidas, y que al mexicano le pongan un implante bloqueador

-Para que?- pregunto Kristy

-Para que tenga bloqueados sus poderes y si intenta usarlos el dispositivo le dara una descarga electrica- explico Ross

-No es nesesario, solo uso mis poderes cuando sea el momento- respondio Antonio

-Que insolencia, te mandaria a ejecutar si fuera nesesario, siganme- respondio Ross

Antonio, Kristy, Ellinor y Ross avanzaron mientras que otros soldados se llevaban sus trajes.

-Espero no verlos por la ventana usando esa cosa- respondio Kristy al ver que se llevaban su traje con alas.

-Se les va a proporcionar una oficina en vez de una zelda y por favor quedense ahi- respondio Ross

-No tengo intencion de ir a ninguna parte- respondio Azarim

-Quiero aclarar que a esto me referia con no involucrarse- respondio Margo llegando

Llegaron a la sala de conferencia y vigilancia en donde estaban Sherman y Brigit hablando.

-El secretario Ross quiere que los procesen- respondio Sherman

-Sabes que no nesecito mi traje para transformarme cierto?- pregunto Antonio srcasticamente

-Aun asi el gobierno puede hallar la forma de quitarnos nuestros poderes, igual los trajes- respondio Sherman

-Que cruel- respondio Kristy

-Menos que la carcel- respondio Sherman

 **HASTA AQUI EL CAPITULO DE HOY, LES PROMETO QUE LA HISTORIA SEGUIRA AVANZANDO, DE HECHO YA TENGO PLANEADAS MAS HISTORIAS, QUE CREEN QUE PASE? CREEN QUE ROSS LES QUITE LOS PODERES A LOS CHICOS? MATARAN A LA HERMANA DE ANTONIO? MUY PRONTO LO SABRAN, HASTA LA PROXIMA Y QUIERO DESEARLES UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS...**


	9. Chapter 9

**HOLA A TODOS, BIENVENIDOS AL ULTIMO CAPITULO DE ESTE AÑO 2017, NO SE PREOCUPEN, EL FIC CONTINUARA DURANTE 2018 Y TALVEZ PULBIQUE LAS SIGUIENTES SECUELAS, REALMENTE ESTE AÑO ME DIVERTI MUCHO PUBLICANDO, ASI QUE SIN MAS QUE DECIR, VAYAMOS AL CAPITULO DE HOY...**

Mas Tarde los chicos se reunian en una sala de conferencia con muros de vidrio...

Antonio veia en las pantallas del lugar como llevaban a su hermana a un cuarto mientras seguia dentro de su zelda de vidrio.

-Oye, te enseño algo cool?- pregunto Sherman llegando- Es de los expedientes de mis padres

Sherman puso una pequeña caja de madera sobre la mesa, la abrio y dentro se veian 2 plumas con estilo antiguo.

-Roosvelt firmo la ley de prestamos en el 41 con esto- respondio Sherman- ofrecio apoyo a los aliados cuando lo nesecitaron

-En parte eso empujo a tu pais a la guerra, agradece que el mio los apoyo- respondio Antonio- y Penny y Riley? donde estan? no las vi por aqui

-Bueno, Riley aun con sus poderes decidio dejar el equipo, no le gusto mucho la forma en como tu y Margo la trataron cuando me fui, aparte no queria involucrarse con esto del acta- explico Sherman- y en cuanto a Penny... pues... ella esta...

-Embarazada?- pregunto Antonio

-No, claro que no- respondio Sherman sabiendo que Penny no estaba embarazada... o eso creia el- lo que pasa es que le ofrecieron una beca para estudiar en California asi que ella se mudo con sus padres y hermana para alla

-Oh, lo lamento, como tu y ella se conocen desde los 7 años pues... supuse que te afectaria- opino Antonio

-Lo se, a mi tambien me afecto un poco, pero no creas que ella se iria sin haberme "despedido" de ella primero- respondio Sherman con una sonrisa picara en su rostro

-Osea que tu y Penny si se "Despidieron" como dios manda?-pregunto Antonio

-Oh si, y vaya que disfruto esa despedida- respondio Sherman recordando eso, pues con "despedida" se referia a que habia tenido relaciones sexuales con Penny antes de irse.

-Pero regresando a lo de antes, Penny y Riley son muy importantes para mi, donde sea que esten, no quiero perderlas, esperaba que el acta fueran el punto medio- volvio a hablar Sherman

-Sherman, cuando veo que una situacion se descontrola no puedo ignorarla, aunque quisiera hacerlo- respondio Antonio

-Eso no es cierto- respondio Sherman con voz seca

-Tienes razon, no es cierto- respondio Antonio

-A veces quisiera romperte esos perfectos dientes, ahora entiendo porque le gustaste tanto a mi hermana-respondio Sherman- pero no quiero que te vayas, eres el esposo de Margo y padre de mi sobrina Alexia, por cierto, como esta?

-Bien, antes del atentado a las naciones unidas Margo fue a dejarla con sus padres- respondio Antonio

-Y que me dices de Edvin y Angelita?- pregunto Sherman

-Desde que Angelita se embarazó, ambos renunciaron al equipo con tal de criar a sus hijos, y creo que ya van por el tercero- explico Antonio

-Y los padres adoptivos de mis hermanas?- pregunto Sherman

-Gru, Lucy, Nick y Judy junto con sus respectivos hijos y un viejo amigo de Nick se fueron a vivir con el hermano de Gru a su isla- explico Antonio

-Nada mal eh?- opino Sherman

-Si, tienen suerte de que el pais al que pertenece a esa isla no aprovo el acta- respondio Antonio

-Ay cuñado, te cuesta aprender verdad? si algo puedo decirte es que al ser humanos podemos cometer errores, pero luego reconocemos cual fue el error- respondio Sherman para empezar a entonar una cancion...

Sherman: Maybe I'm foolish

Maybe I'm blind  
Thinking I can see through this  
And see what's behind

Got no way to prove it  
So maybe I'm blind

But I'm only human after all  
I'm only human after all  
Don't put your blame on me  
Don't put your blame on me

Take a look in the mirror  
And what do you see  
Do you see it clearer  
Or are you deceived  
In what you believe

'Cause I'm only human after all  
You're only human after all  
Don't put the blame on me  
Don't put your blame on me

Some people got the real problems  
Some people out of luck  
Some people think I can solve them  
Lord heavens above

I'm only human after all  
I'm only human after all  
Don't put the blame on me  
Don't put the blame on me

Don't ask my opinion  
Don't ask me to lie  
Then beg for forgiveness  
For making you cry  
Making you cry

'Cause I'm only human after all  
I'm only human after all  
Don't put your blame on me  
Don't put the blame on me

Oh, some people got the real problems  
Some people out of luck  
Some people think I can solve them  
Lord heavens above

I'm only human after all  
I'm only human after all  
Don't put the blame on me  
Don't put the blame on me

I'm only human  
I make mistakes  
I'm only human  
That's all it takes  
To put the blame on me  
Don't put the blame on me

I'm no prophet or Messiah  
Should go looking somewhere higher  
I'm only human after all  
I'm only human after all  
Don't put the blame on me  
Don't put the blame on me

I'm only human  
I do what I can  
I'm just a man  
I do what I can  
Don't put the blame on me  
Don't put your blame on me

-Antonio, te nesecitamos, hasta hoy nada ha pasado que podamos lamentar, si firmas eso, se legislara la ultima fase, le haran a tu hermana un examen psiquiatrico y podran llevarla a casa y no a una prision en Africa- explico Sherman

Antonio suspiro, se puso de pie pero se detuvo.

-No pienso que sea imposible, pero van a requerir proteccion, el que la debe protejer soy yo- respondio Sherman

-Claro, ya que apaguemos el fuego mediatico, se enviaran los documentos, eso aumenta la emocion de que te reintegres con Andy, Helena y Edith - respondio Sherman

-Que pasara con ellos?- pregunto Antonio

-Ellos estan bien, los confine al complejo, Kurt les hace compañia- respondio Sherman

-Ay no, Sherman cada vez, cada vez que creo que estas... trato de decir Antonio

\- Tienen un a zona de 40 hectareas, una piscina y sala de cine, sus padres los pueden visitar cuando quieran sin que haya incidente alguno, creeme, hay peores formas de proteger a alguien- respondio Sherman

-Proteger? Sherman, la madre de Andy estuvo por una decada separada de su hermana, mas aparte los años que estuvo perdida en el espacio con tus padres ese es el peor aislamiento, y tu lo vez asi? como proteccion? es casi una prision- pregunto Antonio molesto

-No lo es- respondio Sherman mas molesto

-Solo son unos jovenes!- exclamo Antonio y sus ojos se empezaron a encender en llamas

-Dejame en paz!- grito Sherman para bajarle un poco a su tono de voz- Hago lo que sea nescesario Antonio, para que no pase algo peor, te lo dice alguien que ya ha estado muerto una vez

-Talvez estuviste muerto alguna vez, pero siguete convenciendo de eso- respondio Antonio dejando aquel cuarto

Por su parte en las pantallas de aquel lugar se veia que llegaba un doctor joven al cuarto donde tenian retenida a Zita

-Hola Srta Perez, fui enviado por las naciones unidas para evaluarte, te molesta si me siento?- pregunto aquel doctor

-No, no tengo ningun problema- respondio Zita

-Tu nombre de pila es Zita?- pregunto aquel doctor sentandose

-Si- respondio Zita

Devuelta con los chicos...

-Aqui tengo el recibo de su equipo- respondio Ellinor llegando con unos papeles

Kristy los agarro y los leyo...

-No es cierto, "Disfraz de ave"? que te pasa?- pregunto Kristy a su hermana mayor

-Yo no lo redacte- respondio la rubia

Ellinor presiono un boton y paso la transmision del cuarto donde interrogaban a Zita a una pantalla del cuarto de vidrio donde Antonio estuvo antes.

-No vine aqui a juzgarte, solo quiero hacerte una pregunta- se oyo decir al doctor quien interrogaba a Zita

-Zita, sabes donde estas? no puedo ayudarte si no hablas conmigo Zita- se volvio a oir deir a aquel doctor

-Mi nombre es Zita Perez- se oyo decir a Zita

Mientras tanto en las instalaciones electricas, estaba llegando una entrega de un paquete grande de madera, el que recibio el paquete firmo unos papeles de recibido.

Devuelta con los chicos, Antonio, Ellinor y Kristy seguian viendo en las pantallas como interrogaban a Zita, pero en ese momento entro el general Ross con 2 jovenes.

-Muchachos, quiero presentarles a alguien, ellos son Idun y Vidar, van a apoyarnos con este asunto del acta, asi que porfavor, tratenlos bien- respondio Ross dejando a los 2 jovenes con ellos para luego salir de aquella sala transparente.

La joven Idun era una chica de la edad de Andy, cabello rubio platinado suelto hasta la cintura y con una diadema azul celeste, era de piel palida y ojos azules y estaba vestida con una playera azul celeste, y una chaqueta y falda azul oscuro con unas botas azules.

Por su parte el joven Vidar era un año mayor que Idun, de cabello y ojos color marron oscuro, piel ligeramente palida, nariz respingada, un par de centimetros mas alto que Idun, y estaba vestido con una playera verde olivo, unos pantalones y chaqueta marron, bufanda marron con negro y unas botas negras.

-Hola, soy Idun Elizabeth de Arendelle, el es Vidar de Losnedahl, encantados de conocerlos- respondio la joven Idun

Antonio los saludo con naturalidad, pero Ellinor y Kristy miraron a Idun con una cara bastante perpleja.

-Hay algun problema?-pregunto Idun con amabilidad

-No, es solo que, luces bastante familiar, nos hemos visto antes?- pregunto Ellinor

-Pues si mi memoria no me falla creo que no, nunca no hemos visto, tu debes ser Ellinor Biorjman verdad?- pregunto Idun

-Si, soy yo, ella es mi hermana menor Kristy- respondio la rubia

-Hola- la saludo Kristy

-Perdon si mi hermana y yo te vimos raro, pero es que tu apariencia nos recuerda mucho a nuestra tia Elsa y tu nombre a nuestra abuela Idun- explico Elli

-Oh, ambas debieron ser grandes mujeres- opino Idun

-Oh, nuestra tia Elsa sigue viva, tiene 40, pero sigue viva, pero nuestra abuela Idun ella si esta pero bien muerta- explica Kristy

-Kristy! ten mas tacto cuando hables- le reclamo Ellinor

-Me sorprende que ustedes apoyen el acta- opino Kristy con los brazos cruzados

-En realidad no apoyamos el acta, estamos en contra, pero ese viejo de Ross nos esta obligando a apoyarla, yo no voy a firmar esa estupida acta solo por tener poderes, y no porque Vidar sea amigo mio y sin poderes, sin ofender, tenga que firmar tambien- opino Idun con desagrado y en un susurro.

Esa ultima frase dejo perplejas a Ellinor y a Kristy.

Acto seguido Idun creó un gran copo de nieve con su mano.

-Tienes poderes?- pregunto Ellinor

-Asi es, desconozco su origen, siempre los he tenido, hasta puedo decir que naci con ellos- explico Idun

-Ah si?- pregunto Ellinor

-Si, la conozco desde que tengo memoria, y creanme que puede hacer cosas increibles con ellos- opino Vidar

-Vaya, eres la cuarta persona que conozco con poderes congelantes como esos- opino Kristy

-Espera, hay mas personas como yo?- pregunto Idun

-Claro, mi tia Elsa tiene esos poderes, su hijo Andy, que vendria siendo mi primo tambien los tiene, y su "amiga" Brigit tambien tienen- explico Kristy

-Wow!, espero conocerlos algun dia- respondio Idun

Mientras Ellinor y Kristy charlaban con Idun y Vidar, Antonio por su parte seguia viendo en la pantalla donde interrogaban a Zita mientras sostenia en la mano la foto donde supuestamente se veia a Zita en las naciones unidas.

-Porque la unidad especial decidio difundir la fotografia de Zita?- quiso saber Antonio

-Segun Ross para involucrar a tantos testigos como se pueda- opino Ellinor

-Claro, vaya manera de hallar a alguien- opino Antonio- detonas una bomba, te toman una foto y 7 mil millones estan buscando a mi hermana

-Ella es tu hermana? no tiene cara de malvada, solo de alguien que nesecita ayuda- opino Idun

-Asi es, alguien la inculpo del atentado a las naciones unidas, ella y yo sabemos que ella no lo hizo- explico Antonio

-Pues aquel que la haya inculpado garantizaba que nosotros la capturaríamos- opino Ellinor

Antonio se puso a pensar y volteo a ver la pantalla donde se veia que interrogaban a Zita.

-Seguro que si- respondio Antonio

Mientras tanto en aquel cuarto donde interrogaban a Zita, el doctor le seguia hablando...

-Dime Zita, haz pasado por mucho dolor verdad?- pregunto el doctor

-No dire nada sobre eso- respondio Zita

-Temes que si habre la boca los horrores jamas terminaran?-pregunto el doctor a lo cual Zita respondio con la cabeza de forma afirmativa- Tu tranquila, solo nesecitare que hables de uno.

El Doctor era en realidad Easton pero con lentes para no ser reconocido.

Mientras tanto en las instalaciones electricas, el paquete que habia sido recibido se abrio y adentro habia un aparato de gran tamaño el cual su nuevo dueño no entendio.

De un momento a otro aquel aparato emitio un pulso electromagnetico que apago la electricidad en toda la ciudad, tambien de la instalacion donde los chicos se encontraban.

 **HASTA AQUI EL CAPITULO DE HOY, LA CANCION QUE SHERMAN CANTÓ ES "HUMAN" DEL GRUPO RAG BONE MAN, NO UTILIZO LA CANCION CON FINES LUCRATIVOS, ME GUSTA ESA CANCION Y SENTI QUE CONCORDABA CON EL TEMA DEL QUE SHERMAN DISCUTIA CON ANTONIO.**

 **LOS PERSONAJES DE IDUN Y VIDAR CON DE MI AMIGA ESCRITORA "Elsy19122013" QUIEN CREO A ESTOS PERSONAJES PARA SU FANFIC QUE TAMBIEN RECOMIENDO LLAMADO "Copos de Nieve en Invierno" QUE ES COMO UNA HISTORIA BASTANTE SIMILAR A LAS DE Madame Purple.**

 **LLEI SU HISTORIA Y COMO ME ENCARIÑE TANTO CON IDUN Y VIDAR, LE PREGUNTE SI ME DABA PERMISO DE INCLUIRLOS EN MI FIC Y ME DIJO QUE SI.**

 **COMO MENCIONE AL PRINCIPIO DEL CAPITULO, ESTE SERA EL ULTIMO QUE PUBLICARE ESTE 2017, PERO EL FIC CONTINUARA EN EL 2018, ASI QUE YO ME DESPIDO Y DE PARTE DE LA FUERZA DEL TIEMPO, LES DESEO FELIZ AÑO NUEVO Y PROSPERO 2018, HASTA LA PROXIMA...**


	10. Chapter 10

**QUE TAL A TODOS Y BIENVENIDOS AL PRIMER CAPITULO DE ESTE AÑO 2018 Y TAMBIEN DESEANDOLES FELIZ AÑO NUEVO MUY PROSPERO PARA TODOS, COMO SABRAN EL FIC CONTINURARA DURANTE ESTE AÑO JUNTO CON SUS FUTURAS SECUELAS, ASI QUE VAYAMOS AL CAPITULO DE HOY...**

Mientras tanto en las instalaciones electricas, el paquete que habia sido recibido se abrio y adentro habia un aparato de gran tamaño el cual su nuevo dueño no entendio.

De un momento a otro aquel aparato emitio un pulso electromagnetico que apago la electricidad en toda la ciudad, tambien de la instalacion donde los chicos se encontraban.

-Que estan esperando? dejenme ver a Zita!- exclamo Ross

-Porque el corte de energia?- pregunto Sherman

Los chicos no entendieron que habia pasado.

En eso Antonio reacciono y fue a buscar a su hermana.

-Sub nivel 3, ala oeste- respondio Ellinor

Antonio, Kristy, Ellinor, Idun y Vidar corrieron hacia el lugar donde tenian capturada a Zita.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto donde tenian capturada a Zita...

-Que es todo esto?- pregunto Zita desconcertada

-Porque no hablamos de tu hogar?- pregunto Easton- no hablo de Mexico o Nueva York, hablo de tu verdadero hogar

En ese momento, Easton se quito los lentes y saco la libreta que tenia las palabras con las que controlaban a Zita.

-Anhelo... Oxidado... Tres... Amanecer... Horno...Cero... Hermandad... Bienvenida... Dos... Automovil... -termino de decir Easton

Esas palabras activaron el modo de combate de Zita como si tuviera otra personalidad y a golpes rompio el vidrio de la pequeña zelda donde estaba capturada.

-Lista para obedecer ordenes- respondio Zita con voz mas seria y seca.

-Reporte de mision, 12 de Julio del 2013- respondio Easton

Momentos despues Antonio, Kristy, Ellinor, Idun y Vidar llegaron al cuarto en donde Easton estaba en el suelo fingiendo que habia sido atacado por Zita.

-Arriba- respondio Antonio al encontrar a Easton

Antonio levanto a Easton por los hombros y pregunto...

-Quien eres y que es lo que quieres?- pregunto Antonio empezando a prender su cabeza en llamas

-Ver como cae un imperio- respondio Easton

En ese momento de entre las sombras aparecio Zita y empezo a atacar a Kristy e Idun.

Kristy intento pelear pero sin sus alas mecanicas le fue dificil y termino golpeada por Zita.

Idun con sus poderes intento inmovilizarle su brazo mecanico asi que lo encero en Hielo el cual Zita rompio y luego le dio un puñetazo en la quijada a Idun.

-Idun!- exclamo Vidar corriendo a socorrerla

Antonio al ver lo que le pasaba a su hermana intento atacarla, pero en vez de intentarla golpear, solo esquivaba los golpes de ella, pero uno de esos no logro esquivarlo, y con una parada, Zita tiro a Antonio por el ducto del acsensor.

Kristy logro levantarse con ayuda de Idun y Vidar, en eso vio como Easton escapaba.

-Oye tu!- exclamo Kristy y entre ella, Idun y Vidar lo siguieron.

Por su parte Antonio se levanto de done habia caido, pues la altura de donde cayo no fue tan grande.

Mientras tanto en la sala de conferencia habian entrado en estado de alerta por la escapada de Zita.

-Evacuen a los civiles, quiero francotiradores en el techo, que rodeen el edificio y naves en el aire- decia Ross

-Por favor dime que tienes un traje- pregunto Birgit quien con Margo iban con Sherman a buscar a Zita

-Claro que si, pero lo deje en casa, porfavor ahora lo unicos trajes que uso son formales- respondio Sherman caminando rapidamente

En ese momento Ellior llego con ellos.

-Siganme es por aqui- respondio Ellinor

Mientras tanto, Kristy, Idun y Vidar subian las escaleras siguiendo a Easton.

Por su parte Antonio despues de recobrar las energias, se encendio en llamas para escapar del ducto del ascensor.

Para este punto, Zita ya se encontraba en el comedor peleando cuerpo a cuerpo con los guardias del edificio.

Sherman desde una distancia prudente veia como Zita peleaba con los guardias.

-Estamos en posicion- respondio Margo por su comunicador

Sherman se preparo y saco la unica arma que tenia a la mano, un guante repulsor que escondia en su reloj.

Sherman con la unica oportunidad que tuvo, con su repulsor le disparo una honda sonica que aturdio a Zita, pero en vez de debilitarla, la hizo enojar mas.

Zita con un arma en la mano, camino hacia Sherman quien le volvio a disparar otra honda sonica que la volvio a aturdir, solo que ahi el efecto no fue duradero.

Zita mas enojada que antes intento dispararle con su arma a Sherman, pero este no recibio daño pues logro detener la bala poniendo la mano que tenia el repulsor en el escape de la pistola.

Por esto, Zita con su brazo metalico golpeo a Sherman en el estomago sacandolo volando para que cayera contra las mesas que mas lejos estaban.

En ese momento Ellinor llego corriendo e intento atacar a Zita, quien con su fuerza avento a la rubia contra una de las mesas, en eso Margo y Brigit tomaron su lugar quienes con 3 patadas, 2 golpes en la cara y un pisoton no pudieron derrotarla, Brigit intento congelarle el brazo metalico, pero dio el mismo resultado que con Idun, y Zita le dio un fuerte golpe en la quijada, asi que Margo intento electrificarle el brazo a Zita pero esta se defendio y la tiro con la mesa e intendo estrangularla.

-Si quiera me recuerdas cuñadita?- decia Margo con esfuerzo.

En ese momento llego Azarim quien logro quitarle a Zita de encima a Margo.

Azarim a diferencia de los demas peleaba mejor contra Zita quien trataba de vencerlo para poder escapar, Azrim con la unica oportunidad que tuvo le lanzo una fuerte descarga electrica y Zita cayo hacia el piso de abajo.

Azarim intento buscarla pero no habia rastro de ella.

Por su parte, Kristy, Idun y Vidar salieron del edificio pues le siguieron el rastro a Easton, pero desgraciadamente no habia rastro de el, solo su chaqueta y lentes.

Regresando con Zita, ella habia logrado llegar al techo del edifico donde habia un helipuerto con un helicoptero.

Zita subio al helicoptero y se dispuso a salir, pero en ese momento Antonio sale y la ve intentando escapar asi que corriendo a toda velocidad se prende en llamas y con todas sus fuerzas, intenta jalar el helicoptero por debajo.

Zita pierde el contro del helicoptero y termina estrellandose en el techo acabandosele las oportunidades de escape.

Antonio intentando buscar a su hermana dentro del helicoptero, es atrapado por Zita quien intenta estrangularlo, pero por el peso del helicoptero y que este estaba muy cerda de la orilla, termina cayendo al rio que rodeaba el edificio.

Afortunadamente Antonio logro sacar a su hermana quien estaba inconsiente del agua llevandola a un lugar seguro.

Mientras tanto Easton con la informacion que le dio Zita, tomo camino hacia las instalaciones en la lejana Sibera donde la tenian, pero para no llamar tanto la atencion fue en un avion.

Mientras tanto en una bodega abandonada, Zita estaba despertando, intento moverse pero su brazo estaba capturado por una prensa hidráulica.

Antonio vigilaba por las rendijas de la bodega a que los helicopteros no los vieran.

-Oye Antonio!- exclamo Kristy

Antonio fue a donde estaban Kristy, Idun y Vidar estaban solo para ver que su hermana habia despertado.

-Antonio- decia Zita con dificultad

-A que version de mi hermana me dirijo?- pregunto Antonio a Zita

-Nuestra mamá se llamaba Barbara, te volviste inmune al picante cuando tenias 5 años- respondio Zita con los primeros recuerdos que bombardearon su mente

-Esa es la Zita que conozco- respondio Antonio con una sonrisa

-Y con eso crees que ya somos amigos?- pregunto Kristy con sarcasmo

-Ahora que hice?- pregunto Zita

-Ya no hables- respondio Antonio

-Ugh intui que esto iba a pasar, todo lo que la LV metio en mi aun sigue ahi, solo tenia que decir esas asquerosas palabras- respondio Zita

-Quien era?- pregunto Antonio

-No lo se- respondio Zita

-Muchos murieron Zita, el bombardero, la trampa, ese doctor lo hizo para estar 10 minutos contigo

-Creo esa mirada que tenia ya la habia visto antes en una fotografía, en la primera supervillana del mundo, Scarlett Overkill- respondio Zita

-Insinuas que ese doctor es su hijo?- pregunto Idun

-Es posible, me pidio que le hablara sobre Siberia, donde me custodiaban- respondio Zita

-Custodiaban? si yo te encontre en una guarida dentro de una isla tropical- respondio Antonio

-La LV tenia muchos puestos de mando en todo el mundo, uno de los principales era el de Siberia, me pidio la localizacion exacta- explico Zita

-Para que querria ese dato?- pregunto Antonio

-Recuerdas que Ken y Edvin estaban conmigo cuando nos encontraste?- pregunto Zita

-Si, porque?- pregunto Antonio

-Pues resulta que no somos los unicos, la LV tenia su escuadron letal de mayor elite, con una gran cantidad de asesinatos en la historia- explico Zita

-Y eran iguales a ti, Ken o Edvin?- pregunto Idun

-Eran peores que yo, Ken y Edvin no cumplian con los requisitos con los que yo o los demas cumplian- Explico Zita

-El doctor, los controla?- pregunto Antonio

-Si y mucho- respondio Zita ya con el brazo libre

-El me dijo que queria ver como cae un impero, a que se refería?- pregunto Antonio

-Con estos hombres podra, hablan 30 lenguas, se esconden a plena luz del dia, infiltran, asesinan y hasta podrian derrocar a una nacion en una noche, cunado me tenían, despues de una mision nos metian a capsulas criogenicas, cuando nos sacaban nos borraban la memoria y decian esas palabras, al menos eso lo hacian conmigo, con los demas no era nesesarios, Ken y Edvin iban a someterlos a la primera fase de pruebas, pero gracias a que los encontraste ellos se salvaron- explico Zita

Antonio no supo que decir, y Kristy se acerco a hablar con el en privado.

-Habria sido mas sencillo hace una semana- opino Kristy

-Si llamo a Sherman talvez...- trato de decir Antonio

-No, el jamas nos va a creer- respondio Kristy- los acuerdos le lo prohibiran

-Estamos solos en esto- respondio Antonio

-Talvez no, conozco a algunas personas- respondio Kristy

-A quienes?- preguntaron Idun y Vidar

Mientras tanto en la base el general Ross regañaba a Sherman, Margo y Birgit por perder de vista a los otros.

-Entonces supongo no tienen idea de donde estan?- pregunto Ross molesto

-Pronto la tendremos, hay vigilancia en las fronteras y patrulla aérea las 24 horas para una busqueda mas eficiente- respondio Sherman- los encuentran y seran nuestros

-No lo entiende, ustedes no pueden encargarse de ellos porque no son objetivos- reclamo Ross- enviare operaciones especiales

-Y que pasara cuando inicie el tiroteo? matara a mi esposo y cuñada?- pregunto Antonio

-Fue tu error haberte casado con un mexicano- respondio Ross sin importarle la opinon de Margo

Margo no dijo nada, solo la molesto el comentario de Ross

\- y si nos vemos obligados a hacerlo si, Zita habria sido eliminada antes de no ser por Antonio, me importa poco que ellos sean hermanos, Zita Perez es peligrosa, hay personas muertas que ahora estarian vivas y puede verificar mis cifras- respondio Ross

-Con todo respeto general Ross, no resolvera esto con hombres y balas, deje que los capturemos- respondio Sherman

-Y porque cree que sera diferente de la ultima vez?- pregunto Ross con sarcasmo

-Porque esta vez no ire vistiendo una camisa de seda, un saco y un moño rojo- respondio Sherman- 48 horas, se lo garantizo

-36 horas, Perez, Biorjman, Arendelle, Losnedahl!- respondio Ross retirandose

-Uf, ese viejo Ross ya me esta comenzando a irritar- opino Sherman en voz un poco baja

-Estas bien?- pregunto Brigit

-Yo siempre- respondio Sherman- Ugh 36 horas

-Sherman, nos urge encontrar personal, ellos nos ganan en numero- respondio Margo

-Si verdad?, si Riley estuviera aqui nos seria de mucha ayuda, pero ella no quiere involucrarse en esto, dijo que prefiere vivir su vida como una persona normal- respondio Sherman

-Y tu crees que se pondria de nuestro lado?- rio Margo

-Lo dudo- respondio Sherman

-Oye tengo una idea- respondio Margo

-Yo tambien, donde esta la tuya?- pregunto Sherman

-Alla abajo, y la tuya?- pregunto Margo

Sherman no dijo nada solamente se dispuso a sonreir.

SAN FRANSOKIO

Un chico de 14 años, cabello negro alborotado, ojos marrones y con ropa normal llegaba caminando a su casa donde su tia lo estaba esperando.

-Hola tia Cass- respondio aquel chico

-Hola, como te fue en la escuela?- pregunto la Tia Cass

-Me fue bien, oye hay un auto muy extraño alla afuera- en eso aquel chico volteo y vio que su tia Cass estaba con el propio Sherman Peabody

-Oh Sr Hamada- respondio Sherman

-Eh... que? que esta haciendo? que tal! soy Hi... Hi... Hi... Hiro- respondio el chico con nerviosismo y emocion

-Soy Sherman- respondio el pelirrojo

-Y usted... y usted... que hace aqui?- pregunto Hiro

-Era tiempo de vernos, recibiste mis E-Mails?- pregunto Sherman

-Eh... si?- respondio Hiro sin entender

-Porque no me hablaste de la beca?- pregunto la tia Cass

-Si, acuerdate que la solisitaste- agrego Sherman

-Eh... si- volvio a decir Hiro

-Pues la aprove y ahora somos socios- respondio Sherman

-A mi nunca me dijiste nada, ahora me ocultas secretos?- pregunto Cass

-Es que... queria que fuera una sorpresa tia- respondio Hiro- no importa en que comprende la beca?

-Justo eso vengo a discutir contigo- respondio Sherman

-Uy! que emocion! llamare a tu hermano para decirle!- exclamo Cass

Momentos despues Sherman se encontraba en el cuarto de Hiro.

-Wow! que bonito cuarto- opino Sherman viendo todo lo que tenia el cuarto de Hiro- Oh! que tenemos aqui? tecnologia moderna y retro? de donde la sacaste?

-Eh... de la basura y de cosas que yo tengo- confeso Hiro

-Pues me impresionas- pero Sherman no se fijo por donde caminaba y termino golpeandose el pie en uno de los soportes de la mesa- Ouch!

Debido a ese "ouch" el robot medico aparecio frente a Hiro y Sherman.

-Hola, yo soy Baymax, tu asistente medico personal, en que te puedo servir?- pregunto el robot

-Un robot medico inflable? ok ya me convenciste niño- respondio Sherman maravillado con Baymax

-No es por molestarlo Sr Sherman pero creo que yo nunca solicite esa beca- respondio Hiro

-Ah pa pap! primero yo- lo detuvo Sherman

-Ok- respondio Hiro

-Una pregunta retorica- respondio Sherman- este eres tu?

Sherman le mostro a Hiro un video donde se veia a el y a sus amigos salvando a San fransokio de los nanorobots y portal teletransportador de Callahan

-Ehm... no, de que habla?- pregunto Hiro con nerviosismo

-Pues es grandioso- respondio Sherman viendo el video- wow! salvaste a una piloto de un portal teletransportador con un vacio y sin salida, no es sencillo, eres muy talentoso.

-Oiga eso lo encontro en internet verdad? porque todo eso es falso- trato de mentirle Hiro

-Si, igual que los de los ovnis sobre Inglaterra?- pregunto Sherman y abrio un pequeño armario donde estaba el traje de Hiro junto con sus demas artilujios el cual Hiro cerro rapidamente.

-Asi que, tu y tus amigos son los muchachos heroes que pelean contra los malos, los jovenes heroes?- pregunto Sherman

-No, somos los 6 Grandes Heroes- respondio Hiro

-Con esas pijamas no creo- rio Sherman

-Es que no lo son, de verdad hoy estaba teniendo un magnifico dia Sr Sherman, no perdi mi autobus, descubri que mi hermano mayor no estaba muerto, y mi examen de algebra avanzada, seguro 10- respondio Hiro

-A quien le haz dicho, alguien mas sabe de ti y tus amigos heroes?-pregunto Sherman

-Solo el profesor Callahan que es con quien combatimos, y su hija Abigail a quien rescatamos, solo ellos saben- respondio Hiro

-Nada mas? ni si quiera tu tia inusualmente atractiva?- pregunto Shreman revisando el traje de Hiro el cual era ligeramente diferente al que uso la primera vez

-No, no no no, si se entera enloquecería- respondio Hiro

-Te digo que si es cool? el material de tu traje y tu robot inflabre- respondio Sherman- tu lo hiciste?

-Los trajes si, Baymax lo creo mi hermano mayor Tadashi- explico Hiro

-Wow! enserio vez con esta cosa?- pregunto Sherman poniendose el casco de Hiro- Estoy ciego!

Hiro le quito el casco a Sherman y lo guardo donde estaba.

-Si veo con esto, ya se lo dije- respondio Hiro

-Te urge hacerle varias mejoras- opino Sherman- por eso vine aqui

Hiro se sento en su cama y no dijo nada.

-Porque lo haces?- pregunto Sherman- Ya dime, que es lo que hace que salgas de tu cama todos los dias?

-Cuando crei que mi hermano habia muerto y descubri que el causante robo mi nanobots, cree un equipo con mis amigos para vencer a quien fuera que haya robado mis nanobots, cuando descubri que fue mi profesor Callaghan, decidi derrotarlo con tal de vengar a mi hermano Tadashi, pudimos derrotarlo y rescatamos a su hija Abigail, quien ahora sale con mi amigo Fred.

-Hasta hace poco descubri que mi hermano estaba vivo, esta recuperandose en un hospital a unos cuantos estados de aqui, pero aun asi, mis amigos y yo hemos hecho lo nesesario con tal de proteger a los demas, pero a nadie mas puede saberlo, si mis enemigos se enteraran, porian dañar a la personas que mas quiero- termino de decir Hiro

Sherman solo se sento a su lado y le dio leves palmadas en la espalda.

-Me recodaste a mi con esas palabras, yo tambien cree mi equipo para vengar la muerte de mi padre el Sr Peabody- respondio Sherman- Oye tienes pasaporte?

-No? ni siquiera licencia para conducir- respondio Hiro

-Has viajado a Alemania?- pregunto Sherman

-No- respondio Hiro

-Te encantara- respondio Sherman

-Es que no puedo ir a Alemania- respondio Hiro

-Porque no?- pregunto Sherman

-Tengo deberes- respondio Hiro

-Voy a fingir que no dijiste eso- respondio Sherman poniendose de pie

-Lo digo enserio!-Exclamo Hiro

-Sera peligroso, le dire a tu encantadora tia que iras con nosotros a una pasantia- respondio Sherman a punto de girar la perilla de la puerta

En ese momento, Hiro lanzo una sustancia que inmovilizo la mano de Sherman

-No me delate con mi tia- suplico Hiro

-Ok gran heroe- respondio Sherman

-Llamare a mis amigos para avisarles que vengan- respondio Hiro

-No sera nesesario, solo te nesecitare a ti- respondio Sherman mientras Hiro le quitaba el inmovilizador

 **EL PERSONAJE DE HIRO AL IGUAL QUE EL DE SU TIA CASS, EL PROFESOR CALLAGHAN Y SU HIJA ABIGAIL Y EL ROBOT BAYMAX SON DE LA PELICULA "BIG HERO 6" PERTENECIENTE A DISNEY.**

 **CON LA APARICION DE HIRO EN ESTE FIC, DARÁ PIE A LA SIGUIENTE HISTORIA LA CUAL LLAMARE "Big Hero 6 Homecoming", LA CUAL PUBLICARE UNA VEZ QUE TERMINE ESTE FIC, ASI QUE NOS VEMOS EN LA PROXIMA...**


	11. Chapter 11

Esa misma noche en la base de los chicos, Kurt vigilaba hasta que se oyo una explosion afuera.

-Que fue eso?- pregunto Helena, quien junto con Andy y Edith veian el suceso desde una ventana

-Quedense aqui- les pidio Kurt quien con los artefactos de su traje atraveso la pared y fue a donde fue la explosion

Por su parte, Andy Helena y Edith seguian viendo hasta que de repente sintieron la sensacion de que alguien los observaba.

Por esa sensacion, Helena con su telequinesis levanto un cuchillo que tenia cerca y lo lanzo, pero lo detuvo al ver quien estaba ahi.

-Creo que debi haber tocado- respondio Agnes moviendo el cuchillo que flotaba frente a su nariz

-Oh por dios! Agnes! que hacen tu y tu cabra aqui?-pregunto Edith

-Pausando la mision de la muerte de mis padres- respondio Agnes disparando dos flechas a las paredes que estaban en los costados de los otros 3- Antonio nesecita nuestra ayuda, vamonos!

En ese momento aparece Kurt detras de ellos.

-Agnes! no deberias estar aqui- respondio Kurt

-Ah si?- pregunto Agnes sarcasticamente volteando junto con los demas hacia Kurt- me voy por ¿que? cinco minutos y luego todo es un desastre

-Por favor considera las consecuencias de tus actos- respondio Kurt

-Ok ya las considere- respondio Agnes

En ese momento Kurt paso entre las 2 flechas que Agnes habia disparado en las paredes las cuales lanzaron un rayo sonico que detuvo y aturdio a Kurt.

-Ok vamonos- respondio Agnes llevandose a Andy, Edith y Helena, pero esta ultima no los siguio.

Agnes se desconcerto del porque la peliroja Westerguard no los siguio.

-Sabionda! es por aqui!- excalmo Andy llamando a su hermana

-Ya he causado demasiados problemas- respondio Helena

Andy, Edith y Agnes regresaron con Helena.

-Nesecitamos tu ayuda Helena, si quieres deprimirte ve a la escuela, pero si quieres enmendar las cosas tendras que venir- respondio Agnes

-Wow! lo dijiste mejor que yo- opino Edith

-Ay no!- exclamo Agnes cuando vio que Kurt se habia liberado

Kurt intento atacar a Agnes pero esta lo esquivo.

-Que no te han enseñado modales? a las chicas no se les golpea!- exclamo Agnes levantandose

La cabra de Agnes corrio hacia Kurt y lo tacleo, pero este utilizo una zanahoria como distraccion y la lanzo lejos para hacer que el animal lo siguiera.

Agnes corrio e intento darle con una flecha a Kurt, pero este la esquivo y cuando es casi golpeado por la chica, este le detuvo el ataque con el brazo.

Agnes intento golpear a Kurt en la cara, pero por sus poderes curativos se recupero e inmovilizo por los brazos.

-Asi no podras hacerme nada Agnes- respondio Kurt

-Se que no, pero ellos si- respondio Agnes con dificultad

Kurt volteo y vio algo que no podia creer.

-Kurt, es suficiente, dejala ir, nos iremos con ella- respondio Helena

-No te dejare- respondio Kurt

-Lo lamento- respondio Helena

Helena con su telequinesis paralizo a Kurt y lo puso con los brazos y las piernas abiertas haciendo que liberara a Agnes.

Con esa oportunidad, Edith convirtio su brazo en piedra y le dio un fuerte golpe a Kurt sacandolo volando por las ventanas varios kilometros lejos de la base.

Agnes de levanto sorprendida por eso.

-Wow, creo que se pasaron, pero, estupendo, vamonos ya! tenemos otra parada-respondio Agnes

Acto seguido, Agnes, Andy, Edith, Helena y la cabra de Agnes huyeron de la base.

Mientras tanto en Alemania, Margo le habia contado su plan a Azarim.

-En serio crees que los encontraras?- pregunto Margo

-Mis recursos con considerables, sabes donde estan?- pregunto Azarim

\- Se de alguien que si- respondio Margo

Mientras tanto debajo de un puente, Antonio se reunia con Ellinor quien logro sacar los trajes de todos los demas integrantes del equipo.

-No se si entiendes el concepto de auto de escape- respondio Ellinor

-Es de bajo perfil- respondio Antonio

-Ah si, y estas cosas tienden a atraer el publico- respondio Ellinor abriendo la cajuela de su auto donde estaban los trajes de los demas.

Por su parte, en el auto de Antonio, estaban Kristy, Idun, Vidar y Zita.

-Puedes mover tu asiento?- pregunto Zita, pues como ella e Idun estaban sentadas detras de Kristy, estaban un poco apretadas pues Kristy tenia su asiento un poco hacia atras

-No- respondio Kristy sin quitar su vista de Antonio y Ellinor.

Devuelta con Ellinor y Antonio...

-Te debo una- respondio Antonio

-Lo pondre en la lista- respondio Ellinor viendo a Zita y a los otros.

Devuelta en el auto de Antonio, al no tener opcion, Idun y Zita se recorrieron, Idun se sento en las piernas de Vidar, y Zita solo se recorrio a en medio donde Idun estaba.

-Sabes que trato de matarme, pero por que la controlaban- opino Ellinor

-Lo se, a donde iras? te buscaran despues de esto- pregunto Antonio

-Pues... con mis padres... deteste trabajar con ese viejo de Ross- opino Ellinor

-Gracias Elli- respondio Antonio

-No hay de que, te besaria pero... estas casado con Margo, aun asi, me saludas a la pequeña Alexia- respondio Ellinor

Mas tarde, Antonio, Kristy, Zita, Idun y Vidar llegaron al estacionamiento del aeropuerto donde, Agnes, Andy, Edith y Helena los esperaban...

-Vaya, veo que pudieron llegar- opino Antonio saliendo del auto

-Si, nesecitabamos levantar nuestros traseros y salir a pelear, no ibamos a dejar que ustedes se quedaran con la diversion- opino Helena

-Tu lo haz dicho sabionda- opino Andy

En ese momento, salio Idun del auto y Andy quedo perlpejo.

-Eh... quien es ella?- pregunto Andy

-Oh, tu debes ser el primo de Ellinor y Kristy, soy Idun Elizabet de Arendelle, encantada de conocerte- sonrio Idun estrechando la mano con Andy

-Eh... igualmente... como sabias quien soy?- pregunto Andy

-Tus primas me contaron sobre ti y tu mamá y que tienen poderes como los mios- sonrio Idun creando un gran copo de nieve

Andy y Helena abrieron los ojos como platos ante eso.

-Porque algo me dice que esa Idun es la gemela perdida de Andy?- penso Helena

Andy sin decir nada tambien creo un copo de nieve con su mano lo cual alegro a Idun pero sorprendio a Vidar.

-Vaya Idun, tu version masculina tambien tiene poderes como los tuyos- opino Vidar

-Lo se! no es emocionante?- pregunto Idun

-Que hay de los nuevos reclutas?- pregunto Antonio a Agnes

-No estuvieron muy comodos con el viaje, pero seran de mucha ayuda- respondio Agnes abriendo la puerta de la furgoneta donde habian llegado.

De la furgoneta bajaron 2 chicos y una chica, el primero era de unos 23 años, alto, piel blanca, cabello negro, ojos azules y estaba vestido con una chaqueta negra, pantalon negro, playera negra y botas, el segundo era de unos 22 años, piel blanca, tambien alto, cabello castaño medio, ojos verde olivo, lentes y estaba vestido con una playera tipo de leñador de manga larga color verde con franjas delgadas formando cuadrados, pantalones azules y botas marrones y la chica era de unos 24, piel blanca, estatura promedio, cabello oscuro medio largo con un pequeño mechon de color morado y ojos claros entrando en tono miel y estaba vestida con una camisa tambien de tipo leñador pero con manga corta de color morado, pantalon negro y botas moradas.

-Wow! hombre en llamas! es un placer conocerlo al fin- respondio el castaño- soy Joan Carrington, ellos son Ostein y Susana Purple

-Un placer, pero mejor, llamame Antonio

-Ok- respondio Joan

-Hola Andy- saludo Ostein al platinado

-Que hay viejo- respondio Andy

-Hola Ostein- respondio Helena

-Vaya Helena, creciste mucho, aun asi sigues siendo la misma enana molesta de antes- molesto Ostein a Helena

-Ya, no la molestes- respondio Susana

-En fin conocemos a muchas personas, pero gracias por pensar en nosotros- respondio Joan

En ese momento empezaron a sonar los altavoces del aeropuerto indicando que lo iban a cerrar.

-Cerraran el aeropuerto- opino Idun

-Sherman llego- respondio Kristy

-Sherman?- preguntaton Joan y Susana

-Vistanse, Ostein, Joan, Susana, Kisty les dara sus nuevos trajes- respondio Antonio

 **COMO LO HABRAN NOTADO, EL PERSONAJE DE JOAN CARRINGTON SOY YO, LO QUE PASA ES QUE EN EL FIC DE MADAME PURPLE, LE PEDI APARECER Y ELLA GUSTOSAMENTE LO HIZO, ASI QUE DECIDI DEVOLVERLE EL FAVOR Y LA INCLUI EN ESTE FIC, QUE VENDRIA SIENDO EL PERSONAJE DE SUSANA, QUE ES EL VERDADERO NOMBRE DE LA AUTRORA DEL FIC DE ANDY, POR SU PARTE OSTEIN TAMBIEN SALE EN EL FIC DE ELLA, EN FIN NOS VEMOS EN LA PROXIMA...**


	12. Chapter 12

**HOLA CHICOS Y BIENVENIDOS AL CAPITULO DE HOY EN DONDE PORFIN PODRAN VER LA PRIMERA PARTE DE LA EPICA BATALLA ENTRE LOS BANDOS DE SHERMAN Y ANTONIO, AUNQUE NO SIGNIFICA QUE SEA LA UNICA EN ESTE FIC, POR CIERTO, SI HE TARDADO UN POCO EN ACTUALIZAR, ES PORQUE RECIEN REGRESEA LA UNIVERSIDAD, A LA CUAL YA ME VOLVI A ADAPTAR, ASI QUE COMENCEMOS...**

Una vez que todos ya estaban con sus trajes puestos, se separaron en pequeños grupos a lo largo del aeropuerto.

El único que intentaba buscar la manera de escapar para el equipo era Antonio quien vio frente a el un helicóptero, asi que creyendo que era ruta fácil corrió hacia el pero en eso algo impacto en el helicóptero y este exploto, era Sherman quien había lanzado un pequeño pero poderoso proyectil para hacer explotar el helicóptero.

Sherman y Mason aterrizaron con sus trajes frente a Antonio.

-Wow es increíble con quien te puedes encontrar en un aeropuerto, no es raro?- pregunto Sherman a Mason

-Definitivamente- opino Mason

-Escuchame Sherman, ese doctor, el psiquiatra, esta detrás de todo esto- trato de explicar Antonio

En ese momento llego Azarim con su traje negro

-Antonio- respondio Azarim

-Alteza- respondio Antonio

-En fin, Ross me dio 36 horas para atraparlos, eso fue hace 24 horas, me quieres ayudar?- pregunto Sherman

-No es a quien buscas Sherman- respondio Antonio

-Tienes nublada la conciencia y tu hermana asesino a muchos inocentes- respondio Sherman

-Y hay otros como ella en el mundo, ese tipo no los hallara primero, no lo dejare- respondio Antonio

-Querido...- respondio Margo junto con Brigit apareciendo detrás de el- tu sabes en que acabara esto, en serio quieres salir de esta a golpes?

Antonio simplemente no dijo nada y volteo hacia Sherman.

-Ok, se me acabo la paciencia, ¡Mocoso!- grito Sherman

En ese momento llego Hiro y atrapo a Antonio en una red congeladora y aterrizo frente a una camioneta que estaba frente a Antonio y a lado de Sherman.

El traje de Hiro era un tanto diferente, ahora el vidrio de la masca parecía un espejo pero de color negro y en el resto del traje tenia varios artilugios, entre ellos, tenia unas muñequeras multiusos, entre ellos el de la red congeladora con la que atrapo a Antonio.

-Buen trabajo chico!- felicito Sherman a Hiro

-Gracias, talvez pude haber aterrizdo mejor, pero el traje es nuevo, pero no es ningún problema Sr Sherman, muchísimas gracias- respondio Hiro viendo que tal le quedaba su nuevo traje.

-No es necesario iniciar una conversación- respondio Sherman

-Ok, hombre en llamas! que tal?- saludo Hiro a Antonio

-Soy Hiro Hammada, un gran fan!- exclamo Hiro abriendo el vidrio de su mascara

-Hablamos de eso después solo...- trato de detenerlo Sherman

-Que honda a todos!- los saludo Hiro al resto

-... buen trabajo- termino Sherman

-Estuviste ocupado no es asi?- pregunto Antonio sarcásticamente

-Y tu fuiste un completo idiota, trayendo a Agnes, rescatando a Andy, Edith y Helena de un lugar donde les prohibi irse, un lugar seguro- respondio Sherman regañando a Antonio- trato de...! Trato de evitar que separes al equipo!

-Lo hiciste al firmar esa acta- respondio Antonio echándoselo en cara

-Ya me canse, entregaras a Zita y vas a venir con nosotros ahora porque somos nosotros! O vendrá un grupo de un soldados que no les gusta ser amables!- amenazo Sherman a Antonio

Por su parte, con el dron de Kristy, habian encontrado en uno de los hangares su transporte para escape.

-Lo encontramos, hay un jet en el hangar 7, noroeste- respondio Kirsty escondida con Zita, pues con su dron encontro un transporte para escapar

Mientras tanto, Joan y Susana quienes traian los trajes para encogerse de Edvin y Angelita, aprovecharon que Hiro estaba distraido y volvieron a su tamaño normal y golpearon a Hiro, cosa que lo tomo de sorpresa. Y Antonio aprovecho eso para liberarse de la red fria de Hiro.

Que rayos fue eso?- pregunto Mason

Joan y Susana fueron hacia Antonio y Ostein llego con ellos por detras.

-Oh genial, veo 5 en el estacionamiento, 2 de ellos son Andy y Helena, me encargare de ellos- respondio Sherman alejandose, pues su traje tenia vision infraroja

-Veo a 3 en la terminal, Zita, Edith y Kristy-respondio Mason tambien usando la vision infraroja de su traje.

-Zita es mia!- exclamo Azarim

-Sr Sherman ahora que hago?!- pregunto Hiro

-Manten tu distancia como quedamos, luego los enredas!- ordeno Sherman

-Entendido!- respondio Hiro

Mientras tanto Antonio intercepto a Azarim para que no fuera tras Zita.

-Muevete Antonio, no lo pedire una segunda vez- lo amenazo Azarim

Mientras tanto Margo y Birgit se toparon con Joan y Susana.

-Oigan, no quisieramos hacerles daño, es nuestra primera vez en una pelea -respondio Susana

-Yo no me preocuparia por eso- respondio Birgit

-Ni yo- agrego Margo

Entre Margo y Birgit le dieron un a patada a Joan y Susana pero estos al ver que venia otro ataque, ambos se encogieron para que no los vieran, pero Margo y Brigit actuaron mas rapido y los atacaron con sus respectivos poderes, afortunadamente, el ataque no les hizo daño, solo los hizo estrellarse de espaldas contra una camioneta.

Por su parte, con las nuevas adquisiciones de su traje, Hiro podia adherirse a superficies solidas, asi que se puso a perseguir a Edith, Kristy y Zita.

-Quien rayos es ese?- pregunto Zita

-Ahora todos tienen sorpesas- se quejo Edith

Hiro rompio una de las ventanas del aeropuerto y entro.

-Lo siento chicas!- exclamo Hiro tacleando a Edith y Kristy

Hiro intento hacer lo mismo con Zita, pero esta le detuvo el golpe con su brazo metalico.

-Tienes un brazo de metal? eso es asombroso!- Exclamo Hiro

En ese momento Edith llego por detras y con su brazo de piedra, golpeo a Hiro y Kristy con ayuda de sus alas mecanicas, se lo llevo volando.

-Tienen derecho a permanecer calladas- gritaba Hiro tratando de safarse de Kristy.

Al no tener otra opcion, Kristy solto a Hiro y este cayo sobre uno de los tubos que sosteian el techo.

Mientras tanto, Sherman logro dar con los otros quienes trataban de huir, asi que destruyo todos los vehiculos aereos que estuvieran cerca de ellos.

-Helena, creo que heriste los sentimientos de Kurt- respondio Sherman

-Y tu nos encerraste en nuestros cuartos- respondio Helena

-En primera, estas exagerando y en segunda fue por su propio bien- respondio Sherman

-Aja, si- respondio Andy con sarcasmo

-Y ustedes quienes son?- pregunto Sherman viendo a Idun y a Vidar

-No nos reconoces? estuvimos en la base, Ross nos presento- Reclamo Idun

-Yo no me acuerdo de eso, pero pareces la gemela de Andy- respondio Sherman- Hola Agnes

-Hola Sherman- lo saludo Agnes

-Seguirle el rastro a tus padres no fue facil, encontraste algo?- pregunto Sherman

-Pues descubri que mi padre cuando trabajaba en la LAV tenia una gran habilidad con el arco y flecha y que mi madre era veloz para nadar, por algo se empieza- respondio Agnes para lanzarle una flecha a Sherman, la cual este esquivo.

-Siempre se falla una primera vez- se burlo Sherman

-Volteaste no es asi?- pregunto Agnes burlonamente

En ese momento con la telequinesis de Helena, varios autos cayeron encima de Sherman, y entre Andy e Idun, pusieron una barrera de hielo sobre los auto que cayeron encima para que le costara mas trabajo levantarse a Sherman.

-Creo que me rompieron algo- decia Sherman con algo de dificultad

Regresando con Hiro, el seguia con su pelea con Edith, Kristy y Zita, mientras seguia en los tubos que sostenian el techo...

En ese momento los reflejos de Hiro le avisaron que Zita y Edith le habian lanzado algo.

Afortunadamente reacciono a tiempo y pudo atraparlo.

-Oigan chicas! creo que perdieron esto!- se burlo Hiro regresandoles el pedazo de metal que ambas le habian lanzado.

Kristy regreso volando y tiro a Hiro de donde estaba, pero ahora este fue mas rapido y le lanzo una de sus redes congeladoras y le obstruyo los propulsores a Kristy haciedola caer, cuando esta se puso de pie, Hiro la atrapo de los brazos con sus redes congeladoras.

-Son alas de fibra de carbono?- pregunto Hiro refiriendose a las alas del traje de Kristy

-Esta cosa salio de ti?- pregunto Kristy

-Eso explica el coeficiente de rigidez, que la verdad es asombroso- opino Hiro

-No se si haz estado en alguna pelea niño, pero uno no suele charlar en ellas- respondio Kristy

-Ok, fue mi error- respondio Hiro lanzandose hacia Kristy

Pero Zita y Edith se interpusieron pero por un empujon de Hiro, las 3 cayeron al piso de abajo y Hiro las acorralo con su red congeladora.

-Se que no se debe golpear a las chicas, pero tengo que hacer lo que el Sr Sherman me pidio, asi que si me disculpan...

Pero en ese momento, el dron de Kristy aparecio y se llevo volando a Hiro fuera de la terminal.

-No pudiste hacerlo antes?- le reclamaron Edith y Zita

-Las odio- se quejo Kristy

Mientras tanto, Sherman habia logrado salir de entre los autos congelados y se reunio con Margo y Brigit.

-Esto era parte de tu plan?- pregunto Brigit

-Mi plan era no ser duro con ellos, quieres cambiarlo?- pregunto Sherman

Por su parte, Antonio, Zita, Andy, Helena, Idun, Vidar, Joan, Susana, Ostein, Edith, Agnes y Kristy se echaron a correr hacia el hangar donde estaba el jet que los sacaria de ahi.

-Alla esta! rapido corran!- grito Antonio al resto de su equipo

Pero en ese momento aparecio Kurt quien con su traje les lanzo un rayo al suelo para evitar que siguieran avanzando.

-Antonio Perez! Se que cree que lo que hace es correcto, pero por el bien de todos, debe rendirse ahora- decia Kurt aterrizando donde Sherman, Margo y Brigit lo esperaban, esn ese momento, Mason, Azarim y Hiro tambien llegaron.

Ambos bandos se veian el uno al otro, el de Antonio tenia mas puntos a favor por el hecho de que eran mas.

-Que hacemos ahora?- pregunto Kristy

-Hay que pelear- respondio Antonio

-Oh, esto tendra un gran final- opino Margo

Ambos bandos empezaron a avanzar lentamente y poco a poco empezaron a tomar velocidad.

-No se detienen!- exclamo Hiro

-Ni nosotros- respondio Sherman

Acto seguido, ambos bandos corrieron y al llegar se pusieron a pelear ente ellos.

Sherman peleaba con Antonio, Andy haciendo equipo con Idun peleaban con Brigit, Helena con Kurt, Margo con Edith y Agnes, Azarim con Zita, Mason peleaba por los aires con Mason y Hiro solo esquivaba los ataques de Vidar, Joan, Susana y Ostein.

-Seguiremos siendo hermanas despues de esto?- pregunto Margo a Edith luego de que esta la derribara.

-Dependera de tus golpes hermana- respondio Edith

Margo intento golpear a Edith pero su pierna fue detenida por la telequinesis de Helena quien la hizo estrellarse contra un contenedor.

-Controlabas tus golpes- dijo Helena a Edith

Por su parte Zita forcejeaba con Azarim.

-Yo no asesine a tus padres- respondio Zita

-Y porque huiste entonces?!- pregunto Azarim

Azarim derribo a Zita y cuando iba a golpearla, fue detenido por la telequinesis de Helena quien lo lanzo contra el ala de uno de los aviones.

Mientras tanto, Hiro empezo a pelear con Antonio.

-Niño, hay cosas en juego que tu no entiendes- respondio Antonio deteniendo a Hiro

-Sherman dijo que lo dirias, ¡ja!- rio Hiro

Antonio le lanzo una rafaga a Hiro y este la esquivo aterrizando en el puente para entrar a uno de los aviones.

Mientras tanto, Sherman perseguia a Kristy.

-Agnes! me lo quitas de encima?!- pidio Kristy evadiendo los ataques de Sherman

-Todo listo?- pregunto Agnes a Joan y Susans quienes estaban encogidos montados en una flecha con forna de cuerno de unicornio

-Si, estamos bien chica flecha, dispara! dispara!- Exclamaron Joan y Susana

Con esa oportunidad, Agnes disparo...

-Ataque flecha de unicornio explosivo!- grito Agnes disparando la flecha

La flecha se dividio en varias partes las cuales explotaron para distraer a Sherman, Joan y Susana iban en la ultima parte que exploto y aprovechando que Sherman estaba distraido, ambos entraron al mecanismo del traje de Sherman.

De vuelta con Antonio y Hiro...

-Te dijo otra cosa?- pregunto Antonio

-Que te equivocas, pero crees tener razon, eso te hace peligroso- respondio Hiro saltando y deteniendo los brazos de Antonio con sus redes. Antonio con todas sus fuerzas agarro las redes y avento a Hiro debajo del mismo puente donde estuvo antes, el cual casi cae sobre Hiro, pero pudo detenerlo, pues el tiempo que llevaba como lider de los grandes heroes, lo hizo aumentar de musculatura.

-Eres valiente, ¿de donde eres niño?- pregunto Antonio

-San Fransokio, Japon- respondio Hiro con dificultad soportando el peso del puente.

-Mexico- respondio Antonio alejandose

Regresando con Agnes, ella le disparaba flechas a Sherman, pero cuando este le quiso dar con los repulsores de sus manos, estos no dispararon.

-Pero que...?!- pregunto Sherman desconcertado

-Oh creo que vas a tener que llevarlo al taller respondio Joan burlonamente mientras el y Susana desconectaban las funciones del traje de Sherman.

-Quien esta hablandome?- pregunto Sherman irritado

-Somos tu conciencia, hace mucho que no hablamos- se burlo Susana

Con lo unico con lo que Joan y Susana no contaban era con el sistema de enfriamiento del traje de Sherman el cual los saco a ambos volando.

Mientras tanto, Antonio se habia reunido con Zita.

-Debemos irnos, el ya debe haber llegado a Siberia- respondio Zita

-Hay que alejar a los voladores- respondio Antonio- me encargare de Kurt, tu corre a Jet

-No! corre tu al jet, corran los 2!- exclamo Kristy mientras Mason la perseguia- los demas ya no saldremos de aqui

-Odio admitirlo, pero si queremos ganar, algunos de nosotros tienen que perder- opino Agnes

-Crees que yo me voy a rendir tan facil?- pregunto Edith

-Esta no es la verdadera pelea Antonio!- exclamo Kristy

-Te oigo fuerte y claro, cual es el plan?- pregunto Antonio

-Nesecitamos una distraccion, algo muy grande- respondio Kristy

-Joan, Susana, pueden encargarse de eso?- pregunto Antonio

-Si nuestros trajes pueden hacer eso, no se si lo soportemos, a mi señal, corran como locos!- exclamo Joan corriendo junto a Susana.

Joan y Susana encogidos, cayeron sobre el traje de Mason y con dificultad cambiaron las funciones de sus trajes.

De un Momento a otro, Joan y Susana cambiaron de tamaño y se hicieron unos gigantes y atraparon a Mason en el aire.

-No puede ser!- gritaron Hiro y Ostein

-Ok, los enanos de pronto son grandes, muy grandes!- gritaba Mason tratando de safarse.

Antonio y Zita vieron como Joan y Susana se habian vuelto gigantes.

-Esa es la señal- sonrio Antonio

-Asi se hace!- exclamo Kristy

-Devuelvanme a Mason!- les reclamo Sherman

Joan avento a Mason, pero Hiro pudo atraparlo

-Oigan! han visto esa pelicula antigua? "El Imperio Contraataca"?- pregunto Hiro

-Que dice? Sherman que edad tiene ese niño?- pregunto Mason

-No lo se, no le hice la prueba de carbono- opino Sherman

-Recuerdan esa escena!... en el planeta nevado!... con los caminantes gigantes?- pegunto Hiro usando su red para enredar las piernas de Joan y Susana

-Talvez el chamaco tenga una buena idea- opino Sherman

Y entre Sherman y Mason, golpearon a Joan haciendo que cayera junto con Susana.

Joan y Susana regresaron a su tamaño normal un tanto adoloridos por el golpe.

-Alguien tiene gajos de naranja?- pregunto Susana

-Yo tambien quiero!- respondio Joan con dificultad

Por su parte, Sherman se reunia con Hiro...

-Lo logre Sr Sherman! ahora que hago?- pregunto Hiro

-Ya hiciste suficiente, a partir de ahora, me encargare yo- respondio Sherman

-Pero yo...- trato de decir Hiro

-Regresa a tu casa, o te acusare con tu tia- le advirtio Sherman

-Esta bien- respondio Hiro molesto

Mientras tanto, Kurt vio como Antonio y Zita trataban de escapar, asi que con el rayo de su traje, destruyo la torre que estaba en la entrada del hangar, por suerte, entre Andy, Idun y Helena, detenian la torre, pero en eso, Mason con su arma aturdidora lanzo un sonido que aturdio a los 3 y no pudieron seguir sosteniendo la torre, cosa la cual molesto a Kurt, Vidar y Brigit.

Por suerte, Antonio y Zita habian logrado entrar al hangar, pero Margo los estaba esperando.

-No te detendras verdad?- pregunto Margo

-Sabes que no puedo- repondio Antonio

-Oh, me arrepentire de esto

Margo lanzo una descarga electrica, pero para Azarim quien venia detras de ellos.

-Puedes irte- respondio Margo- te espero en casa

-Gracias- sonrio Antonio despidiendose de Margo con un beso.

Antonio y Zita abordaron el Jet mientras que Margo seguia deteniendo a Azarim con descargas electricas.

Una vez que tuvieron camino libre, Antonio y Zita se alejaron con el jet y Azarim vio a Margo con desagrado.

-Dije que ayudaria a encontrarlo, no a atraparlo, son cosas bastante diferentes- respondio Margo

Mientras tanto, Kurt, Vidar y Brigit, fueron a socorrer a sus respectivas parejas.

-Lo lamento- respondio Helena

-No Helena, nosotros lo lamentamos- respondieron Brigit y Kurt

Mientras Antonio y Zita huian en el Jet, Mason y Sherman los perseguian para que no se fueran, mas aparte, Kristy empezo a perseguir a Sherman y Mason.

-Kurt! ayudame a quitarmela de encima!- exclamo Mason, pues el volaba detras de Sherman.

Kurt sabiendo ahora que tenia que ayudar ahora a Antonio, disparo pero hachia Mason en lugar de dispararle a Kristy.

Mason recibio el impacto y cayo, Sherman no lo pudo detener hasta que fue muy tarde, Mason habia impactado contra el suelo, Sherman decidio ir a su rescate, en un principio se preocupo de que su amigo estuviera muerto, pero le alivio saber que Mason aun tenia respiracion y pulso.

Kristy descendio y vio que habia pasado.

-Sherman enfurecio con esto y con su repulsor, le disparoa Kristy dejandola inconsiente.


	13. Chapter 13

**ANTES QUE NADA LES DEBO UNA EXPLICACION POR LA TARDANZA, HACE CASI 3 SEMANAS REGRESE A CLASES EN LA UNIVERSIDAD Y ME HAN ESTADO DEJANDO MUCHAS TAREAS, PORQUE SON DIFERENTES MATERIAS DEL CUATRIMESTRE PASADO, AHORA LAS MATERIAS SON MAS TEORICAS QUE PRACTICAS, PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN, NO SIGNIFICA QUE DEJARE ESTE FIC, DE HECHO YA EMPEZE CON LOS PRIMEROS BORRADORES PARA LOS SIGUIENTE 2 FICS, ASI QUE VAYAMOS AL CAPITULO DE HOY...**

Muchas horas mas tarde, Easton habia llegado a Siberia, habia hecho una parada tecnica en un restaurante de alla para llamar al hotel en donde se estuvo quedando en alemania.

La camarera que lo atendia en aquel hotel, le extraño ver que el cuarto donde Easton se hospedaba estaba vacio, pero al revisar el baño, esta se horrorizo al ver a un cadaver en la bañera.

Mientras tanto Antonio y Zita seguian volando en el Jet camino a Siberia.

-Que les pasara a los demas?- pregunto Zita

Antonio permanecio callado unos momentos hasta que hablo.

-No importa lo que les pase, me encargare de ir por ellos una vez que terminemos con esto- respondio Antonio

-No se si yo valga todo esto Antonio- respondio Zita

-Lo que hayas hecho en el pasado, no fue tu culpa, no tuviste opcion- respondio Antonio

-Lo se- respondio Zita- pero aun asi lo hice

Antonio ya no dijo nada, solo siguio piloteando el jet

Mientras tanto en la base de los chicos, a Mason le estaban hciendo una resonancia magnetica para ver que tan afectado quedo su cuerpo por la caida.

Y tambien habian llegado los otros amigos de Sherman, osea Carl, Jill y Abby

-Se destrozo las vertebras de la L4 a la S1, probablemente sufrira alguna especie de paralisis- explico Sherman a Margo

-Antonio no se detendra- respondio Margo- si tu tampoco lo haces, Mason sera insignificante

-No los detuviste Margo- respondio Sherman

-Nosotros nos equivocamos Sherman... respondio Margo

-Quienes? Lucy no era tu madre en si, pero aprendiste a ser una buena agente como ella- respondio Sherman

-En serio no podrias olvidarte de tu ego tan solo un instante?- pregunto Margo

-Azarim le dijo a Ross lo que hiciste asi que... vendran por ti- respondio Sherman

-No soy yo quien tiene que cuidarse la espalda- respondio Margo con voz seria- me voy Sherman

Margo se dio la vuelta y se fue caminando dejando a Sherman solo.

Sherman no podia creer que su hermana lo habia traicionado, incluso la mayoria de sus amigos lo traicionaron, ya no podia pensar en nada.

En ese momento sono el reloj holografico de Sherman y aparecieron unas imagenes.

-Que estoy viendo?- pregunto Sherman desconcertado

-Notificaciones de reportes de la policia en berlin- respondieron Peabody II y Gidget

Mas tarde en el helicoptero privado de Sherman...

-La unidad especial llamo a un psiquiatra en cuanto Zita fue capturada, la ONU envio al doctor Phil Broussard desde Genova en menos de una hora, se encontro con este joven- explico Peabody II mientras se mostraban imagenes del verdadero doctor hablando con Easton.

-Le hicieron reconocimiento facial?- pregunto Sherman

-Ay de que tengo cara?- preguntaron Peabody II y Gidget fastidiados

-No lo se, talvez de unas rubias de ojos azules?- bromeo Sherman

-Creo que estas pensando en alguien mas- respondio Gidget leyendole la mente a Sherman

-Talvez...- respondio Sherman pues aun no podia sacar de su cabeza a Riley y a Penny

-El doctor falso en realidad se llama Easton Overkill- respondio Peabody II

-Overkill... ese apellido se me hace familiar- opino Sherman

-Su madre fue la primera supervillana del mundo, Scarlett Overkill, ella junto a su esposo Herb Overkill fueron capturados por un muy joven Gru, su hijo Easton nacio varios años despues, y estuvo un par de años en prision junto con sus padres hasta que lo ayudaron a escapar, afortunadamente, la LAV no tenia idea de la existencia del joven- explico Peabody II

-Y al doctor Brousard que le paso?- pregunto Sherman

-Fue encontrado muerto en un cuarto de hotel en Berlin, tambien se encontro una peluca y protesis faciales que asemejan la apariencia de Zita Perez- explico Gidget

-Tenia que ser- respondio Sherman molesto- enviale esto a Ross

-Claro!- respondieron Peabody II y Gidget

Mientras tanto, Easton ya habia llegado a la base de la LV en Siberia...

Easton quitando la nieve del panel de control, logro abrir la puerta de la base, una vez adentro, se puso a indagar buscando los archivos del dia en que Zita ayudo a Vector a capturar a Margo, Edith y Agnes en festival de balet mientras que Gru robaba la Luna.

Durante su busqueda, encontro el cuarto donde estaban congelados los demas soldados, mas aparte donde les borraban la memoria.

Regresando con Sherman, el habia llegado a la prision donde tenian capturados al resto del equipo de Antonio...

-Leyo los archivos? reajusten los satelites, que escaneen rostros en busca de Eastons, señor- respondio Sherman a Ross

-En serio cree que le voy a creer esa mentira despues del fiasco en Berlin?- pregunto Ross, pues aun seguia convencido de que Zita era la culpable- de las gracias de que no esta encerrado Sr Sherman

-Si estuviera encerrado, mamá y papá buscarian un modo de sacarme de ahi- opino Sherman en susurro

Sherman y Ross llegaron primero a un cuarto lleno de monitores donde monitoreaban al equipo de Antonio.

Sherman vio los monitores veian las celdas de Andy, Brigit y Helena quienes lo veian con odio y desprecio, pues tenian sus cuerpos contenidos en camisas de fuerza, mas aparte, Andy, Brigit e Idun tenian las manos aprisionadas con unas esposas metalicas que les impedian usar sus poderes.

Sherman entro al cuarto donde estaban la celdas de sus antiguos compañeros.

-El viajero damas y caballeros! el viajero estaba aqui!- exclamaba Agnes- el sabe que pasara! sabe lo que es mejor para todos.

Sherman se acerco a la celda de Agnes.

-No fastidies hermanita, no sabia que los iban a poner aqui- respondio Sherman

-Si pero sabias que nos meterian en algun lado- respondio Agnes

-Pues si, pero no crei que seria en una fortaleza flotante para maniacos- opino Sherman

-Maniacos? ahora asi nos quieres llamar? Maniacos? esa es la palabra que buscas? eramos tu familia Sherman, tu nos traicionaste al firmar esa acta!- reclamo Agnes

-Yo no los traicione, ustedes no quisieron firmar- se justifico Sherman caminando hacia las otras celdas

-Cuidense la espalda señores, intentara atacarlos por la espalda- advirtio Agnes a sus compañeros prisioneros

-Talvez nosotros no tengamos poderes, pero si podriamos darte un buen golpe en la cara- respondio Joan quien compartia celda con Susana

-Y ustedes quienes son?- pregunto Sherman

-Ay porfavor- se quejaron ambos

-Como me arrepiento de haber confiado en ti Sherman- respondio Brigit

Sherman siguio caminando y llego a donde estaba Kristy.

-Como esta Mason?- pregunto Kristy

-Volara a San Fransokio mañana asi que... cruzare los dedos- respondio Sherman- que quieres, ya comiste?

-Ahora eres el policia bueno?- pregunto Kristy con sarcasmo

-Solo soy quien nesecita encontrar a Antonio- respondio Sherman

-Entonces ve a buscar al policia malo, porque te reto a romperme la cara si quieres sacarme informacion- respondio Kristy acercandose a Sherman

Sherman aprovecho y con su reloj desconecto los microfonos de las celdas.

-Desconecte el audio de sus camaras, tenemos 30 segundos antes de que se den cuenta de que no es su equipo- respondio Sherman

-Mira Kristy, este es el doctor que iba a interrogar a Zita, es claro que me equivoque, cometi un error- respondio Sherman

-Reconoces al menos- opino Kristy

-Antonio es un fugitivo pero va a nesecitar toda nuestra ayuda- respondio Sherman

-Entiendo... ok, te lo dire, pero tienes que ir solo y sin pelear- le advirtio Kristy

-Asi sera- respondio Sherman

Momentos despues Ross acompañaba a Sherman a regresar a su helicoptero.

-Sherman! le dijeron algo uti de Antonio y su hermana?- pregunto Ross

-No, dijo que me odian, volvere a mi penthouse- mintio Sherman- usted llameme cuando quiera, lo pondre en espera

El helicoptero de Sherman despego y una vez que estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de la prision, Sherman se puso su traje y salto del helicoptero volando hacia Siberia, lo que no sabia era que Azarim lo estaba siguiendo con su jet...

 **COMO LO HABRAN NOTADO, MARGO HA TRAICIONADO A SHERMAN, Y PARECE QUE NO SERA LA UNICA, PUES KURT Y BRIGIT TAMBIEN LO TRAICIONARON AL AYUDAR A ANDY Y HELENA.**

 **QUE CREEN QUE PASE CON ANTONIO Y ZITA? PRONTO LO SABRAN, HASTA LA PROXIMA...**


	14. Chapter 14

Mientras tanto Antonio y Zita habian aterrizado afuera de la base le la LV en Siberia.

Ambos hermanos se armaron para poder salir a buscar a Easton.

-Recuerdas cuando tuvimos que volver a casa en un camion de basura y mamá y papá nos regañaron?- pregunto Antonio a Zita

-Fue cuando tomaste todas las salsas picantes del alacenea de papá y fabricaste tu salsa especial para salchichas?- pregunto Zita sonriendo

-Si, y ese dia perdiste porque te desmayaste en un concurso de comida de tacos con tal de conseguir esa guitarra para aquel castaño con acento español- agrego Antonio sonriendo

-Cual era su nombre?- pregunto Zita

-Hector, lo llamabas Hec- opino Antonio

-Me pregunto que habra sido de el- opino Zita.

Ambos hermanos descendieron del jet y fueron a la entrada de la base, pero se sorprendieron al ver la puerta de la base abierta, asi que entraron.

-No puede llevarnos mas de unas horas- opino Antonio

-Es suficiente para despertarlos- agrego Zita

Adentro de la base, ambos hermanos entraron al elevador que los llevaria a los niveles inferiores.

Una vez que llegaron al nivel indicado, salieron del elevador y caminaron, pero en eso un sonido detras de la puerta llamo su atencion.

Al oir ese ruido Antonio y Zita se pusieron en posicion.

-Lista hermana?- pregunto Antonio

-Si- respondio Zita

La puerta de donde provenia ese ruido se abrio, se trataba de Sherman quien empezo a caminar hacia ellos.

-Estas un poco a la defensiva- opino Sherman

-Es que he tenido un largo dia- opino Antonio

-Descanza Zita, por ahora no te estoy persiguiendo- respondio Sherman a Zita

-Y por que estas aqui?- pregunto Antonio

-Por que talvez tu historia no es tan loca, no le dije a Ross que vendria y asi lo quiero mantener, de todas maneras el no quiso creerme cuando le dije que Zita no tenia culpa de nada- explico Sherman

-Pues en ese caso, me da gusto que estes aqui Sherman- respondio Antonio

-Igualmente cuñadito- opino Sherman pero luego vio que Zita aun le apuntaba- oye puedes pedirle a tu hermana que deje de apuntarme? ya hay una tregua

Antonio le hizo una señal a Zita para que bajara su arma y ella obedecio.

Momentos despues, Sherman, Antonio y Zita investigaban por toda la instalacion en busca de Easton.

Lo que no sabian, era que Azarim los seguia sigilosamente desde una distancia prudente.

Hasta que porfin llegaron a la instalacion de las capsulas criogenicas.

-Hay señales de calor- respondio Sherman analizando el area

-Muchas?- pregunto Antonio

-Eh... 2 de hecho- respondio Sherman

En ese momento se encendieron las luces mostando las capsulas criogenicas con los soldados pero ya muertos con un agujero de bala en la cabeza.

-Si te sirven de consuelo, murieron mientras dormian- se oyo decir a Easton- en serio creyeron que querria mas?

-Pero que?- pregunto Zita viendo con nervios los cuerpos congelados de sus compañeros soldados

En ese momento Easton aparecio detras de una ventana de un muro que estaba frente a ellos.

Antonio al ver eso le lanzo una llamarada pero esta no le hizo nada.

-Porfavor Sr Perez, los sovieticos fabricaron esto para soportar la explosion de 100 cohetes UR-100- respondio Easton

-Yo puedo sobrepasar eso- respondio Sherman

-Oh apuesto a que si Sr Sherman- se burlo Easton

Mientras tanto, Azarim veia la situacion desde la puerta de ese cuarto

-Asesinaste a esas personas en Vienna solo para traernos?- pregunto Antonio

Azarim al oir eso recapacito y decicio perdonarle la vida a Zita

-Crees que todo eso lo hice yo solo?- pregunto Easton

-Con que me mintio verdad?- pregunto Ross apareciendo detras de Easton

-Ross?!- pregunto Antonio

-Ahora entiendo porque no me creyo cuando le dije que Zita era la culpable- opino Sherman

-Yo perdi a los que mas queria, Ross me ayudo a escapar, y a ti Antonio te pasara lo mismo que a mi- respondio Easton encendiendo el televisor que estaba a lado de Antonio- un imperio derribado por sus enemigos resurgira, pero uno que se desmorona por dentro, desaparece para siempre

En ese momento Sherman se acerco y la grabacion en el televisor empezo.

-Que es esto?- pregunto Sherman desconcertado

En la grabacion se veia a Margo, Edith y Agnes en el recital del lago de los cisnes el dia en que Gru robaba la Luna.

-Y esto que es?- pregunto Sherman a Easton

Easton no dijo nada y Sherman siguio viendo la grabacion.

En la pantalla cuando la cancion acabo, el telon se cerro las niñas salieron del escenario y fueron tras bambalinas, Margo, Edith y Agnes estaban muy desanimadas y tristes por el hecho de que Gru no habia ido a verlas, pero estando sumidas en sus pensamientos no notaron que Zita estaba detras de ellas, hasta que les disparo a cada una con dardos tranquilizantes y a escondidas las las llevo con Vector para que hiciera su trabajo.

La grabacion cambio y se veia como las tres niñas eran arrojadas de la nave de Vector antes de que Gru pudiera rescatarlas y la grabacion acabo.

En ese momento, algo en Sherman se rompio, como un hilo, y sus ojos cambiaron de color a un rojo intesnso.


	15. Chapter 15

**HOLA A TODOS DESPUES DE TANTO AL FIN PUDE CON ESTE CAPITULO, ADVERTENCIA, HEMOS LLEGADO A LA PARTE MAS INTENSA DE ESTE FIC ASI QUE, PREPARADOS, MAS APARTE, VEREMOS LA VERSION MAS MALVADADE SHERMAN QUE JAMAS VIMOS NI EN LAS PELICULAS NI EN FICS PASADOS.**

 **TAMBIEN YA ESTAMOS A POCOS CAPITULOS DEL FINAL DE ESTE FIC, PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN QUE COMO YA SABRAN EL PROXIMO FIC SE LLAMARA "BIG HERO 6: HOMECOMING" ASI QUE VAYAMOS AL CAPITULO DE HOY...**

-Yo perdi a los que mas queria, Ross me ayudo a escapar, y a ti Antonio te pasara lo mismo que a mi- respondio Easton encendiendo el televisor que estaba a lado de Antonio- un imperio derribado por sus enemigos resurgira, pero uno que se desmorona por dentro, desaparece para siempre

En ese momento Sherman se acerco y la grabacion en el televisor empezo.

-Que es esto?- pregunto Sherman desconcertado

En la grabacion se veia a Margo, Edith y Agnes en el recital del lago de los cisnes el dia en que Gru robaba la Luna.

-Y esto que es?- pregunto Sherman a Easton

Easton no dijo nada y Sherman siguio viendo la grabacion.

En la pantalla cuando la cancion acabo, el telon se cerro las niñas salieron del escenario y fueron tras bambalinas, Margo, Edith y Agnes estaban muy desanimadas y tristes por el hecho de que Gru no habia ido a verlas como habia prometido, pero estando sumidas en sus pensamientos no notaron que Zita estaba detras de ellas, hasta que les disparo a cada una con dardos tranquilizantes y a escondidas las llevo con Vector para que hiciera su trabajo.

La grabacion cambio y se veia como las tres niñas eran arrojadas de la nave de Vector antes de que Gru pudiera rescatarlas y la grabacion acabo.

En ese momento, algo en Sherman se rompio, como un hilo, y sus ojos cambiaron de color a un rojo intesnso.

Sherman lleno de ira intento dispararle con su repulsor a Zita, pero Antonio lo detuvo.

-Lo sabias?- pregunto Sherman furioso

-Sherman... te juro que yo no... -trato de decir Antonio mientras Sherman le apretaba el brazo con fuerza

-No me salgas con mentiras Antonio, lo sabias o no?- pregunto Sherman aun mas furioso

-En serio, no lo sabia- respondio Antonio

Sherman no dijo nada y acto seguido golpeo fuertemente a Antonio en la cara lanzandolo lejos, Zita intento dispararle, pero Sherman volo hacia ella y la agarro fuertemente del cuello con tal de ahorcarla.

Easton y Ross aprovecharon la pelea para escapar de la base.

Antonio ya prendido en llamas llego volando por detras y empujo a Sherman, pero este le regreso el ataque y lo empujo, Zita aprovecho e intento golpear a Sherman en la barbilla pero este la volvio a agarrar del cuello y se la llevo volando, la acorralo contra uno de los tanque e intento dispararle, pero Zita fue mas rapida y con su brazo de metal apreto el repulsor manual de Sherman hasta destuirlo.

Antonio al ver la situacion lanzo una fuerte llamarada a los tanques de arriba haciendolos explotar, haciendo que Sherman soltara a Zita mientras que a el le cayeron algunos pedazos de los tanques encima.

Zita cayo en un lugar seguro y se reunio con Antonio.

-Vamonos de aqui!- exclamo Antonio

Antonio y Zita intentaron salir volando pero Sherman les dio alcance justo cuando uno de los tanques de gas exploto y los tres quedaron encima de una rampa que estaba cerca del techo.

-No fue ella, Sherman. La LV tenia control sobre su mente!- exclamo Antonio

-Quitate Antonio!- exclamo Sherman

-Que no fue ella!- exclamo Antonio cuando Sherman fue volando hacia ellos

-Corre Zita!- exclamo Antonio

Sherman le disparo a Antonio tirandolo de la rampa y empezo a perseguir a Zita.

Zita por su parte corria como alma que lleva el diablo con tal de que Sherman no la atrapara y matara hasta que ambos llegaron a una seccion de la base que tenia un monton de pasillos laberinticos.

Por su parte Antonio regreso prendido en llamas y los intento seguir.

-Sherman! Sabes bien que Zita no tuvo la culpa, ella solo tenia la mision de entregar a tus hermanas a Vector! Deberias agradecer que Gru las salvo!- exclamaba Antonio buscando a Sherman por esos pasillos

-Eso no importa!- exclamo Sherman

-Sherman entiende, si Gru no las hubiera salvado no te habrias reencontrado con ellas, Margo y yo no nos habriamos conocido y no hubieramos hecho esamision de rescate al espacio! Tu no eres asi!- seguia exclamando Antonio

Sherman simplemente no lo escucho y siguio avanzando.

Zita por su parte buscaba una salida de ese laberinto pero al doblar a la izquierda, Sherman se le aparecio.

-Ahhhhhh!- exclamo Zita

Sherman intento dispararle a Zita pero Antonio llego por detras de el y lo tacleo haciendo que cayeran en el nivel inferior.

Los 3 se levantaron y se miraron entre si.

-Esto no cambiara lo que paso, Sherman- respondio Antonio

-No me importa, ella casi hace que maten a mis hermanas- respondio Sherman furioso

Sherman salto encima de Antonio y empezo a golpearlo en la cara varias veces hasta sangrarsela.

Zita por su parte salto y con su brazo de metalgolpeo a Sherman logrando quitarlo de encima de Antonio.

Acto seguido Antonio haciendo equipo con Zita empezaron a atacar a Sherman quien intentaba defenderse, Sherman le disparo a Antonio haciendo que chocara contra una pared.

Zita por su parte tacleo a Sherman y ambos cayeron de la base mientras se golpeaban el uno al otro hasta que cayeron sobre la nieve.

Zita acorralo a Sherman contra una pared y con su brazo de metal intento ahorcarlo y el con la unica oportunidad que tuvo y con su repulsor le destruyo su brazo metalico a Zita y luego le disparo dejandola inconciente.

-Noooo!- grito Antonio

Antonio bajo volando y siguio peleando contra Sherman.

Mientras tanto, Easton y Ross ya se encontraban fuera de la base.

-Fue muy ingenioso su plan General Ross- opino Easton

-Te ayude a escapar de la carcel antes de que mataran a tus padres, me la debes- respondio Ross

-No tan rapido- se oyo decir a Azarim quien estaba frente a ellos

-Oh, enserio crees que puedes contra nosotros? Tu pais se vera expuesto, y nada te podra ayudar...- lo amenazo Ross

Ross no termino de hablar, pues Azarim lo electrocuto dejandolo inconsiente.

-Quieres que te electrocute a ti tambien?- pregunto Azarim

-No hace falta, de todas maneras ya he sufrido bastante y ya cumpli mi cometido- respondio Easton

Regresando con Sherman y Antonio. Ahora Antonio era quien golpeaba a Sherman hasta que Sherman le detuvo el ataque y le disparo a Antonio dejandolo junto a Zita.

-Ella es mi hermana, Sherman- respondio Antonio recuperando la respiracion

-Y tu me quitaste a las mias- respondio Sherman furioso agarrando a Antonio y echandolo al rio que estaba cerca en donde el agua estaba helada.

El agua helada debilito a Antonio pero aun asi se pudo levantar.

-No te levantes, ultima advertencia- lo amenazo Sherman

-Haria esto todo el dia- respondio Antonio

Acto seguido Sherman se lanzo para atacar a Antonio, pero este le lanzo una fuerte llamarada incendiandole su armadura a Sherman.

Sherman por instinto logro quitarsela de encima pero aun asi la tuvo puesta el suficiente tiempo como para dejarle graves quemaduras en todo el cuerpo.

Antonio despues de ver como su cuñado y mejor amigo se quemaba, camino hacia Zita y la cargo para empezar a alejarse.

-Haz traicionado al equipo Antonio!- exclamo Sherman debilmente

-No Sherman, tu traicionaste a tu propio equipo- respondio Antonio alejandose con Zita


	16. Chapter 16

**HOLA A TODOS BIENVENIDOS AL ULTIMO CAPITULO DE ESTE FIC.** **PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN QUE COMO YA SABRAN EL PROXIMO FIC QUE PUBLICARE PROXIMAMENTE SE LLAMARA "BIG HERO 6: HOMECOMING" ASI QUE VAYAMOS AL CAPITULO...**

Antonio y Zita regresaron a la base y salieron por la misma puerta por donde entraron donde Azarim los estaba esperando con su jet.

-Azarim! ayudame con mi hermana!- exclamo Antonio

Antonio y Zita abordaron el Jet de Easton y se fueron de Siberia.

Horas mas tarde, Sherman seguia ahi en el mismo lugar donde Antonio lo habia dejado, el frio lo habia debilitado demasiado y sin nadie por ahi, moriria de hipotermia.

-Que fue lo que hice?- pregunto Sherman llorando debilmente

-Sherman!- se oyo una voz conocida

En ese momento Sherman levanto la cabeza y vio de 2 figuras caninas de pelaje blanco y con lentes circulares que desprendian un brillo azul aparecieron frente a el.

-Sr Peabody? Srta Angostina?- pregunto Sherman debilmente

-Haz cometido un error, haz perdido a tus amigos- respondio el fantasma del Sr Peabody

-Y que se supone que deba hacer?- pregunto Sherman

-Aceptar las concecuencias de tus actos, y aprender a vivir con ellos- respondio el fantasma del Sr Peabody

Ambos fantasmas desaparecieron y en ese momento aparecieron los 6 hijos caninos del Sr Peabody y la Srta Angostina junto con Riley .

-Sherman!- exclamo Riley corriendo hacia el

La rubia y los 6 canes revisaron a Sherman.

-Como esta?- pregunto Riley

-Respiracion debil, pero aun respira, tenemos que sacarlo de aqui o morira de hipotermia- explico Andromeda

Momentos despues Sherman fue subido en una camilla al helicoptero de rescate en donde llegaron los 6 canes y Riley.

Dias mas tarde se encontraban en un hospital en Nueva York y Sherman ya estaba despertando.

-Riley?- pregunto el pelirrojo debilmente

-Sherman! que bueno que estes vivo!- exclamo la rubia dandole un beso en la mejilla.

-Donde estoy?- pregunto Sherman

-En nueva york te trajimos devuelta, estuviste inconsiente 3 dias- explico Riley- casi mueres de hipotermia

-Como me encontraron?- pregunto Sherman

-Antonio envio una señal de rescate para que fueramos por ti a Siberia- explico Peabody II

-Antonio?- pregunto Sherman desconcertado

En ese momento entro el Doctor quien traia algo.

-Es usted Sherman Peabody?- pregunto el doctor

-Eh.. si- respondio el pelirojo

-Hay una carta para usted- respondio el doctor

Sherman firmo, recibio la carta, la abrio y la leyo.

 _"Sherman. Me alegra que hayas regresado a Nueva York, no me gusta la idea de que deambules en una mansión. Necesitas una familia. Me he cuidado solo desde los 10, la verdad nunca encajé en ningún lado, ni en mi propia casa, las unicas a las que les importe fuerona mi madre y hermana. Mi fe se centra en la gente. Y me atrevería a decir que en su mayoría no me han decepcionado, y por eso tampoco los decepcionaré._

 _Las cerraduras se reemplazan pero tal vez no deberían. Sé que te lastime Sherman. Supongo que creí que al no decirte lo de tus hermanas te estaba protegiendo, pero ahora entiendo que yo me estaba protegiendo juro que no lo sabia, y lo siento. Espero que algún día tú lo entiendas.  
Que mal que no coincidimos con el acta, me hubiera gustado. Sé que crees en lo que estás haciendo y es todo lo que puedes hacer, es lo que todos deberíamos hacer. _

_Ahora yo hare mi propia vida con Margo y mi hija Alexia, y es momento de que hagas la tuya._

 _Atentamente: tu cuñado Antonio Perez_

Sherman y Riley se conmovieron por la carta, en especial Sherman, pues no esperaba esa respuesta de Antonio.

Mientras tanto del otro lado del mundo, Hiro habia regresado a su casa y una vez que estuvo solo, saco su traje de su mochila pero en eso una luz salio de uno de sus lanzadores, al ver que proyectaba esa luz sonrio pues era el nuevo logo para los 6 Grandes heroes.

Hiro simplemente sonrio por las aventuras que les esperaban a el y a su equipo...

 **CONTINUARA...**


End file.
